


Just A Phone Call Away

by Gootbuttheichou



Series: Just A Phone Call Away [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Daddy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Piercings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, mild references to pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's gone back to his family's house for Thanksgiving break, while Levi has to stay at home. Naturally, the boys miss each other, so when Eren calls Levi one night, he has a suggestion for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Wishing You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the two of them met when Eren was a freshman in college and Levi a junior. Eren is a senior (21) now, and Levi is in his first year (second semester, 23) of grad school. Takes place in 2014. Many thanks to [Dani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squishems) for beta'ing this for me!!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://www.gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com) and a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/gootbuttheichou)

_Text Message Sent To: Eren Jaeger_

_Time: 6:17 PM_

_Content: I miss you._

 

_Text Message Received From: Eren Jaeger_

_Time: 6:18 PM_

_Content: I miss you too, Levi. :(_ _  
_

Levi frowns at his phone, trying to think of a response as he drums his fingers against the desk when his phone buzzes again.

 

_Text Message Received From: Eren Jaeger_

_Time: 6:18 PM_

_Content: Wanna talk? Mom wants to say hi!_

 

The corners of his lips twitch, and he texts back a ‘ _Sure_.’ Not twenty seconds later, his phone is chirping with Eren’s ringtone, and he leans back in his chair as he cradles the phone to his ear. "Heya, kid."

"Hi, babe!" comes Eren’s enthusiastic voice from the other end of the line, and Levi just rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," Levi admits, rolling his neck, wincing at the crick. "The usual; woke up, took a shit, worked out a bit, went to work, now I'm home studying."He sucks on his teeth as a grey ball of fur jumps into his lap. "I think the little shit heard your voice. She says hi, too."

"Hi, Misty," Eren coos, and the cat meows in response, curling up into a ball in Levi’s lap. "But that’s good to hear. Was work okay?"

"Hmm," Levi grunts, scratching Misty behind the ears. "It was bearable. No noisy shits, and I wasn't scheduled with any of the dumbasses today, so that was a plus." Eren gives an affirmative hum on the other end of the line.

"That’s good. So whatcha studying tonight? History, or…?"

"I was reading stuff for Political Science. It’s a pain in the ass right now," Levi admits, taking off his glasses to pinch at the bridge of his nose. "I think I'll put that up for the night after we're done talking."

"Sounds like a plan. You've been studying and working hard, so I wanna make sure you take time to relax, too, babe." Eren’s quiet for a second, then says, "It’s too bad that you couldn’t come."

Levi sighs, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand. "I told you, Eren, I need the hours, and even though I did ask off, I doubt I'll get the days I asked for. Besides," he says, scratching Misty under the chin, "what would I do about the little shit? I wouldn't be able to leave her here-"

"You know mom and dad wouldn't care about having Misty for a few days," Eren chuckles, and Levi rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah, but you know she doesn’t really like car trips, so I wouldn't be able to keep her comfortable while I'm driving for four hours."

"Mhm, yeah, that’s true," Eren sighs, and Levi suddenly realizes that he’s been sitting for at least two hours when he looks at his clock, and if Eren were here with him, he would have made him get up and stretch a while ago, so he attempts to shove Misty off his lap.

"Get off, you shit," he mumbles, and the cat shoots him her patented stink eye as she finally slinks off, Levi sighing as he stands up.

"What was that about?" Eren asks, and Levi knows one of his thick eyebrows are arched.

"Had to shove the little shit off. Realized I might have been sitting for too long; gotta piss, then I’ll make sure she’s fed and grab a drink and shit."

"Oh my god, Levi. It’s a good thing I called you then, otherwise you would have been studying all night without feeding yourself or Misty." His voice is laced with concern, but Levi can also hear the teasing edge to it, and he smirks.

"Hey, I said I had to piss, right? Nature would have called me away anyways, kid," he points out as he pours kibble into Misty’s bowl and checks that she has enough water. "Oh, but I guess I did forget to water your plant today," he admits, facing the small cactus when he stands back up. Eren just laughs.

"Oh yeah, definitely a good thing I called then." Levi finishes taking care of the plant, then puts Eren on speaker phone as he heads to the toilet.

"In the bathroom now, you're on speaker," and Eren just hums. "Please tell me you're in your living room and not next to family, or that your phone volume is on low," Levi jokes as he lifts the lid and unzips his pants. He personally doesn’t care if anyone else hears him doing his business (everybody pisses), but it’s not like Eren’s family was the one to fall in love with his toilet humor enough to hold conversations while on the crapper.

'Nah, you're good, babe. Pretty much know your schedule enough by now to know what times you’ll be using the porcelain throne," and Levi snorts at that. "Careful, old man, don’t wanna multitask and end up painting the bathroom a new color."

"As if. Who’s the one who sprayed all over the shower curtains after some fun shower times with me?"

"H-hey now, that was just one time!" Eren whines, and Levi just smirks to himself as he finishes up and washes his hands, taking the phone off speaker and cradling it to his ears again.

"Anyway, I’m so charmed to find out that you know the timing of my bodily functions. Is that why you called, Eren? To hear me pissing? You get off on that?"

" _Levi,_ oh my fucking god." Eren sounds like he’s doubled over, wheezing into his palm as Levi grabs a beer, picking up his cigarettes and his lighter as he walks out to his balcony. He shivers, but decides to forgo putting a jacket on as he flops down into one of the chairs as he waits for Eren to calm down. "A-are you outside now?" Eren asks, speaking normally again.

"Yep," Levi replies, lighting a cigarette and sucking in a long draw before exhaling. "Cold as balls out here, but I needed the fresh air. And a smoke." Before Eren can ask, he states, "And no, I'm not wearing a jacket. It’s bearable, I’ll survive."

He can practically hear Eren’s pout, then, "If I were there, I'd be keeping you warm." Levi wants to tease him for being a sappy little shit, but he’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t just flutter a bit. He clears his throat, but before he can say anything, he hears Eren opening a door, shivering as he steps outside. "You’re looking at the sunset, yeah?" Levi nods with a grunt, and he can picture Eren smiling fondly. “Well, I’m standing outside now. I can see the sunset, too, so we’re both looking at the same thing.” A pause, then "I’m sorry, that was… really sappy of me, shit. We've gone longer without seeing each other, so-"

Levi clears his throat and exhales again, running a hand through his hair. "No, Eren, don’t. I feel like it too; it’s because I didn't even see you last weekend because I wasn't in a good mood, and I was too busy to even say goodbye to you, and now you're with your family and I’m going to spend Thanksgiving alo-"

"Levi, stop, baby," Eren pleads, his voice quivering a bit. "It’s okay, I knew you weren't in a great mood and would be busy, I was feeling a little stressed with school and stuff, too, so I was giving you some space. You don't have to apologize for not seeing me and saying goodbye, so please, love?" Levi stays silent as Eren’s dog starts barking in the background, and Eren sighs as he opens the door to his house again, calling out to someone before he returns to Levi. "Mom wants to say hi to you, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Levi replies, drawing in another breath and letting the smoke burn in his lungs as he’s passed along, exhaling when he hears Eren’s mom. "Hello, Carla," he says, the corners of his lips tipping up into a smile.

"Levi, darling, hello! Goodness, it feels like it’s been forever since we’ve last spoken, hasn’t it? Must have been before Halloween, at least! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Carla," he answers truthfully. "School’s going well enough. Whenever Eren’s studying over here, I remember the bullshit I didn't like as an undergrad."

"Oh, I can imagine, hahaha. But that’s good to hear! And work at the library is going well, too?"

"Hmph. It’s a living." Carla laughs.

"I know what you mean, darling," she says, and Levi can picture her warm smile (clearly the one Eren inherited). "Still working out practically every day, I assume? I hope you're eating enough, dear."

"Yes, I am Carla, don’t worry. Your son knows how to take care of me and make sure I don’t bury myself in work, and I make sure he stays sane, too. The cat and the plants help when he drives me up the wall, though." Carla laughs again, and Levi can hear Eren whining what she thinks is so funny, who in turn is ordered to get back to work. Levi smirks, then asks, "You’ve been doing okay, too?"

"Oh, please- you're referring to that hospital visit, right? I’m fine, Levi, it had just been a tough week, nothing to fret over. I appreciate your concern, but I don’t want you to worry." Carla pauses, then sighs softly. "Even Grisha told me to try taking it easier, and I know Eren and Mikasa were both worried for a couple of days."

"Yeah," Levi admits. "But don't feel bad about it, yeah? When Eren spent the night over that weekend, I reminded him that you were strong, and those kinds of things happen sometimes." He hears Carla breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Levi. Good to hear my son isn’t giving you too much trouble, sweetie, but thank you for looking out for him, too. It’s a shame you couldn't come, though; we've had you over for Christmas, Easter, and summer before, but never Turkey Day!" Levi’s phone chirps as Carla talks, and he looks at it to see a text message from one of his co-workers, his eyes widening as he reads it.

"Actually, Carla," Levi begins, cradling the phone back to his ear, "there may be a… ninety percent chance of me making it up there this year." He hears Carla’s breathing still, and continues on, "I just got a text from a co-worker saying there’s a good chance I'll have off some of the days I asked for, Monday through Saturday. If I can come, I'll bring Misty," he says, looking over his shoulder to see the cat lounging against the glass door. "But don't tell Eren, yeah? I want to surprise him if I am able to come."

There’s a brief pause, then the voice Carla has when she’s smiling fondly. "Of course, darling, of course; I'll make sure Eren’s room is clean, dear." She pauses again, then adds, 'You know, you certainly have some… quirks, like your toilet humor, for example- but you and Eren certainly are a good match for each other. He’s lucky to have such a wonderful young man like you, Levi; I wouldn't ask for it any other way." Levi’s heart is in his throat as he swallows and hugs his knees to his chest, and Carla seems to break out of her reverie. "Oh, sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it’s just-"

"No, no, it’s fine, Carla," Levi says, clearing his throat. "I can only hope I make him happy, but I honestly do feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have him, so… thank you."

He hears Carla sniffle, then call out to someone before returning to the conversation. "You're welcome, darling. I’ve got to go now, make sure Eren and Mikasa aren’t burning down the kitchen, but Grisha would like to talk to you. I hope you are able to come, sweetie. Bye-bye now!"

"Goodbye, Carla," and then Levi straightens up again as he’s passed off once more. It’s not that Eren’s father makes him nervous; Grisha just isn’t a man of many words, unlike his wife, so Levi doesn’t feel the need to loosen up as much when talking to him. He takes another drag from his cigarette, then a sip from his beer before he hears Eren’s father. "Hello, Grisha."

"Levi, son, good to hear from you. I’m sure Carla’s already asked you, but how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, sir. Your son is making sure I'm not drowning myself in school or work, and I'm helping him manage his workload, too. Yourself?"

"Good, that’s good to hear. I’ve been doing well. I'm sure you've heard about Carla’s little hospital scare, but I suppose I overreacted a bit; nothing too much to worry about. Thank you for being there for Mikasa and Eren, though, I'm sure they were concerned."

"You're welcome, sir. No problem."

Grisha clears his throat. "Sorry to be overbearing, but you two did get your flu shots, yes? I remember Eren sounded like he had a mild case of the sniffles a few weeks ago."

"Oh, yeah, we both got them back in August; Eren probably got that from me, though, I always come down with something in the fall."

"Oh, that’s right, I remember you telling me that before. Well, Carla said something about there being a chance you'd be visiting, yes? I hope you can come, it'd be a pleasure to have you." Levi winces, because while he knows Eren would be off to occupy himself while his family talks to his boyfriend, he doesn't want to run the risk of Eren overhearing and getting his hopes up.

"Yeah, there’s a chance. I just heard from a co-worker a minute ago that I might have gotten the days I asked off. I would love to surprise Eren by being able to spend Thanksgiving with you guys."

"Of course. Again, I hope you are able to make it." Grisha pauses, then says, "Looks like Mikasa wants to talk to you before you're handed back to Eren. I’ll leave you to it, then; good to hear from you, son."

"Yeah, you too, sir. Thanks." Levi takes another drag from his cigarette, preparing himself for one more conversation before he’s able to talk to Eren again; thankfully, Mikasa can be brief, too. "What’s up, ‘Kasa?"

"Nothing much. Mom told me there’s a chance you'll have off next week and that you might come. Hopefully you can; Eren’s having fun, but I can tell he misses you. And don't worry, he hasn't heard any of our conversations with you; he’s in the kitchen listening to music while he’s helping with dinner, so your secret is safe." Levi can hear Mikasa’s small smile, and the corners of his lips tip up again as he exhales.

"Good. Yeah, your brat’s Snapchats from the past two nights seemed like you were having fun."

"Hmm, yeah. The drive up was good on Wednesday, and Armin stayed over for the night. Eren was excited to finally take Armin out to the bar in town last night; thank God I didn't have to drag any of their asses home, though. But if you do come, I'm sure Eren will want to take you on dates or something."

"Oh, the horror. Movies, bowling alleys, dinner, parks…"

"Yep. Tell me about it, the big romantic sap." Levi hears Eren whining again in the background, and he smirks as Mikasa just tells him to shush and get back to singing Fall Out Boy. '"Seriously, though," Mikasa whispers, "if you do come up here, I have no desire to walk into the bathroom only to see your junk down Eren’s mouth, or walk into the living room with mom to see you jacking each other off; and I'm sure mom doesn't fancy walking into Eren’s room to see him with his boy parts up your-"

"You know, sometimes it’s a complete and utter shame you've got vocal cords, ‘Kasa," Levi deadpans, finishing his cigarette. "Although I will say Eren and I have both learned our lesson. And he did apologize profusely for the both of us- after his bouts of angry crying, that is. Thankfully we haven’t had to deal with mortifying anybody else by having your father walk in on Eren and me. At least we both know how to keep quiet." Mikasa hums in agreement.

"Yeah, mom and I have learned our lesson, too, and warned dad, so…" She pauses, then lets out a ‘hah’. "Sounds like Eren and mom heard the last part of my end of the conversation; she’s giving me her stink eye, and Eren looks like he wants to throw something at me. So hope to see you next week." Levi sips his beer again as he’s passed off (hopefully) one last time (unless Eren’s dog feels the sudden urge to speak to him), and he smirks when he hears Eren grumbling.

" _Mikasa, shut. Up… Mom_!" Carla shouts out something that sounds like ‘Hope you two are using protection!’, and now Eren sounds like he’s stomping to a quieter area of his house. "Shit, Levi, I'm so sorry- I can't believe they're still giving us shit about that, that was… _forever_ ago when they walked in on us. Why did Mikasa even bring that up? It’s not like you'll even be here for Thanksgiving," he asks, sounding puzzled.

"Calm yourself, brat," Levi quips, and Eren huffs in exasperation. "You know your sister, she was probably trying to get a rise out of someone." He takes a sip, then says, "Well, seems like it worked for one of us." Eren hums, and the two of them fall silent, content to just listen to each other breathing. Levi finishes his drink, setting his bottle on the porch as he stares at the horizon, and then Eren sighs.

"I should go, babe, dinner’s almost ready. Can I call you back later tonight?"

"You don't even have to ask, kid. Go eat with your family, I need to go back inside, make myself dinner and do the laundry. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. I love you, Levi. Miss you," and the way Eren’s gone soft and quiet makes Levi’s heart still, and he swallows before he responds.

"Love you too, kid." With that, he hangs up, staring at the sky for few seconds before sighing and going back inside.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, the laundry and dishes are done, and Levi is fed and showered, flicking through a magazine when his phone chirps.

_Text Message Received From: Eren Jaeger_

_Time: 10:24 PM_

_Content: Calling~_

Setting the magazine on his nightstand, Levi leans back against his pillows, pressing the ‘Answer’ option and cradling the phone to his ear. "Hey again, kid."

"Hey, babe," Eren answers. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing impressive; I ate, did the dishes and laundry, took a shower. Now I'm sitting in bed, just going through some magazine." He pauses, sighing as he runs a hand through his hair. "I had to turn the fucking heat on, it’s fucking freezing tonight."

"Oh, yeah, it’s cold as all hell up here, too. Guess I'll just have to send you warm thoughts over the phone,' he teases, and Levi rolls his eyes. "I'm sitting at my desk, though; everyone else has turned in for the night, but I'm not tired yet," he admits with a small chuckle.

"Oh, really, then? So you called to talk until I bore you to sleep or something?" Eren giggles again, and Levi sucks his teeth as he rolls his neck again. Eren picks up on the noise.

"What’s the matter, babe? Feeling tense again?"

"Yeah…the shower helped a bit, but I might have to pull out a heating pad or something."

"Aww, ‘m sorry, Levi. You took your meds, yeah?" Levi answers with a grunt, and Eren hums. "That’s good." They're both silent for a moment, then Eren clears his throat. "Hah… okay, so forgive me for being stupidly cliché, but I feel bad that you're tense, and since I'm not there in person to do anything, I’ve got an idea an idea that might help." Levi almost snorts, wanting to comment that _of course_ the brat is horny now, but doesn't say anything, waiting for Eren to speak again (truth be told, it certainly would be a good way to pass the time). "Tell me what you're wearing, babe," Eren purrs, voice an octave lower, and this time Levi snorts as he gets off the bed. 

"Hold on, lemme kick the little shit outta the room, first- and get a towel too, I suppose." Eren laughs as Levi goes into the hallway to retrieve a towel from the towel closet, laying it on the bed before he rouses Misty from her kitty bed, shooing her into the hallway as he shuts the door. "Okay, back," he says, laying on the towel and sinking back against his pillows as he cradles the phone to his ears again. "Hmm…well, first of all, I’m wearing that grey shirt of yours from your school - you know, the one that’s a little big on you? Still smells like you, too." For effect, he pulls the shirt up to his nose, sniffing loudly with a pleased little sigh, closing his eyes as he imagines Eren sitting next to him. He can't help but grin a bit when Eren’s breath hitches, and he rubs the soft fabric against his face; really, the brat should know by now that two can play at this game.

"Oh, yeah, guess I did leave that at your place," Eren says after a moment with a chuckle, then he drops his voice again. "So, is that all you're wearing?"

"Mhm, nope. Got those red flannel pajama pants on, too."

"Any socks?'

"Black thermal ones you got me for my birthday last year." Eren’s breath stutters out, throat caught on a little ‘aw’ in his throat, and the corners of Levi’s lips tip upward again.

"And underwear?"

Levi hums, audibly snapping the hem of his underwear against his skin, and Eren purrs. "Those tie dye boxer briefs that you've famously described as making my ass look ‘utterly divine’". Eren hums in approval.

"Ah, but they do, Levi. Then again, your ass looks flawless in everything. Lemme guess, you had those clothes in the dryer before you put them on, yeah?" Levi grunts an affirmative, and Eren hums appreciatively. "It’s a shame you’ll have to take those off, but I'm sure I'll have you feeling warm in no time."

"You sound pretty confident in yourself, brat," but already a familiar heat is slowly spreading throughout Levi’s veins in anticipation. Eren just chuckles, the sound low in his throat.

"Mhm, well, I do know what you like, _Le-vi_." Eren purrs out his name, then hums after a pause. "Put the phone on speaker and set it on the table, so you can hear me all around you and have your hands free." Levi obeys, crossing his legs as he waits for Eren’s next instructions. "Okay- now, close your eyes, baby, and sit up on your knees, facing the headboard, ‘kay?" Levi closes his eyes with a gentle sigh, sitting up on his knees, pulling the sleeves of his shirt up his arms, then leaves his hands hanging by his side. "You comfortable, love?"

"Mhm, yeah."

"Good, baby, good. I’m going to touch you now, yeah? Place my hands on your thighs, pull you back a little bit, let you lean against my chest." Levi hums from the back of his throat, shoulders rolling back a bit as he slowly drags his hands up his thighs, imagining that his back is resting against Eren’s strong chest, the fabric of his flannel pants bunching up. "Mhm, your pants are really soft, Levi- but you know what’s even softer?" When Eren doesn't answer his own question, Levi cocks his head towards his phone.

"What?" he asks, loud enough for Eren to hear as he continues to stroke his thighs.

"The skin of your legs underneath those pants," Eren murmurs. "They're so soft, so thick and strong, so pale- perfect for me to leave hickeys there, don't you agree?" Levi swallows thickly, his hands faltering for a second, and Eren chuckles darkly. "You love it when I leave marks there, don't you, Levi?" Levi just answers with a quiet grunt while Eren hums, sounding very pleased with himself. "But we'll save that for later, I suppose. I’m going to start palming your ass now, that sound good?"

"Yeah," Levi sighs, his hands gliding up to rest over his cheeks.

"Mhm, such a pretty little ass you have, Levi. So tight and firm, perfect to cup and grope, knead and massage…" Eren’s voice trails off, his breathing just a little bit harsher now, Levi’s palms moving according to Eren’s dictation. "Just right to pinch, to spank." Levi’s hands still, then he brings a hand down across his ass with a hard _smack_ , just like Eren would, making him gasp out. "God, baby, yeah, just like that- you love it when I slap your ass, don't ya? I love watching it move, hearing your pretty little mouth make those amazing noises."

"E-Eren," Levi breathes out, squeezing his ass again.

"Mhm, what is it, Levi? Want me to place my hands on your hips now?" Levi nods with a sigh, his thumbs slipping under his shirt and the hem of his pants when he rubs his hands along his hips, imagining that it’s Eren who’s touching him. "Your hips are so pretty, baby; I love waking up to see the bruises of my finger on them, then kissing those marks." Levi makes another small noise in his throat, and Eren hums thoughtfully for a second. "'M gonna start touching your chest under your shirt now, love. Feel free to lie down on the bed or something if you want, yeah?"

Nodding again, Levi grabs his phone, taking it off speaker and setting it next to him as he lays a cheek against his bed. "T-took you off speaker," he mutters.

"Mhm, good boy, Levi," Eren coos, and Levi shivers. "Such a pretty sight, sticking your pretty little ass in the air for me. Can you feel me leaning over you, against you, as I slide my fingers up your waist, baby? I'm supporting you, love, holding you up- can you feel me breathing against your skin, against your neck?" Levi nods and bites his lip, feeling Eren’s warmth surrounding him, holding back the urge to pant as he rubs his hands over his stomach. "Are you feeling warm, baby? ‘m I making you feel good?"

"Y-yeah, ‘s good…"

"Good, sweetheart, ‘m glad. I love to spoil you, treat you like a treasure, because you are, love. Love touching you the way you love to be touched, dragging my fingers over your warm, sensitive skin, feel your strong muscles, your ribs." Levi’s breaths are starting to fall out in little pants as his hands run over the places Eren describes. "Mhm, I hear you, baby, I hear you. Would you like it if I start playing with your nipples?"

" _G-god_ ," Levi whines, burying his face into the sheets when his fingers stop over his nubs, a shudder running throughout his body.

"Shh, baby, it’s okay, I've got you, don’t worry." Eren’s deep voice coos to Levi reassuringly. "You know what else I love doing, sweetie? I love pressing kisses all over your stomach, your chest, your back, stopping to listen to your heart beating, your breathing…" Levi’s hands still against his chest while Eren pauses, feeling it rise and fall with each breath, feeling each beat of his heart. "Then I like pinching your pretty little nipples, tweaking them and twisting ‘em gently, feeling you writhe under me as you cry out- yes, just like that," Eren says with a low growl as Levi whimpers some more. "Then when I'm done using my hands, I like to put my mouth on them." Eren falls silent, and Levi blinks, then lets out a sigh as he withdraws his hands from his shirt, licking a stripe up each palm. He shudders when he places his hands back over his nipples, even though it’s not as warm as wet as Eren’s mouth, and Eren hums in approval. "Mhm, yeah, I know you like that, Levi." He falls silent again while Levi touches himself, then hums thoughtfully. "You feeling warm enough now, babe?"

Levi’s hands still as he briefly ponders Eren’s question, then he nods. "Y-yeah, ‘m good," he replies shakily.

"Excellent," Eren purrs. "’m going to take your pants off now, yeah? Just that, though, not your underwear, or your socks, or your shirt.' Levi flips onto his back while Eren speaks, hooking his thumbs into the hem of his pants. "'m gonna drag them down your hips slowly, reveal those nice boxer briefs of yours-" Levi snorts to himself, and Eren chuckles before he continues- "then when I see your pretty thighs, ‘m gonna kiss them." Levi hums in approval as his fingers flutter over his thighs, lifting his hips and sitting up. "Gonna lay you back down on the bed once they're off," and Eren pauses again as he patiently waits for Levi to take the pants off all the way and fold them, humming when Levi sighs as he lays back down again. "Mhm, look at you, baby- my shirt is hangin’ down around your thighs, so hot; ‘m gonna lift it up around your hips, yeah?"

Levi sighs as he hikes the shirt up to his belly button, aching to hear Eren’s next words. "Ooh, wouldja look at that? Your cock looks so nice straining against your underwear, babe, god- ‘m drooling just looking at you. Feels so nice, so thick and hot and _hard_ , just for me, _all_ for me." Levi bites his lips, but a whimper still escapes as he runs his fingers over the outline of his cock, his back arching off the bed. "Yeah, baby, just like that, don't hold back now. But I'm not going to play with that just yet, oh no." Levi curses, and Eren simply hums. "Mhm, nope. Gonna flip you over, play with your ass and feel your chest some more." With a groan, Levi rolls over onto his knees, kneading his ass with one hand while he strokes his chest with the other, sighing at the sensations, pretending that it’s Eren touching him. Eren sighs to himself, listening to the little noises Levi is making, then calls out to him after a minute. "That’s enough now, love. Let’s see, what shall I do now, hmm?"

"E-Eren," Levi grunts, wiggling his ass as if Eren is physically there. "Think n-now might be a good time to take off my underwear, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah? And why is that, Levi, hmm? You just want me to fondle your cock, is that it?" When Levi’s breath stutters out, Eren just chuckles like he’s pleased with himself. "Well, I suppose I can give into your demands, you’ve been so, so good for me." Levi lets out a sigh, and Eren hums. "’m gonna take your underwear off now, slowly, slowly… Over your ass, down your thighs, freeing your cock- does that feel good, baby?" Levi’s breath comes out shakily as he slides his underwear off, fingers brushing gently over his skin, rocking his hips forward until the fabric slides off his feet, and he folds them rapidly and sets them on top of his pants, Eren’s voice cutting in before he can do anything else. "Yeah, stay like that, baby, on your hands and knees- _god_ , you're so gorgeous, just look at you, I could snap a picture and _devour_ you." A whine escapes from Levi’s lips, thrusting his hips forward to get _some_ kind of friction, _anything_. "Mhm, love the way my shirt is draped over your ass- I pull it up, but it just falls back down, yeah?"

"T-then… why don't you take it o-off of me?" Levi suggests, smirking to himself when Eren sucks on his teeth. "D-don't wanna get it d-dirty now, do we?"

"… Fuck, you're right," Eren admits with a groan. "Okay, but first, I wanna touch you some more before we take it off, okay?" Levi groans as he buries his face in the sheets again, one hand palming his ass, the other caressing his chest. Eren’s breaths are coming out harsher, but Levi knows he isn't touching himself yet; dying to, but controlling himself for now. "Okay, let’s take that off now, see your whole pretty little body, lift you up to lean against me-" Levi slowly lifts himself onto his knees, sliding the fabric slowly against his skin as he lifts it up his chest, breathing in Eren’s scent some more. "Can you feel how hard you make me, baby?" and Levi’s hands falter for a second, the shirt bunched around his head. "God, you make my cock _rock_ hard, and it’s all for you, baby, all to make you feel good." Levi’s hands are shaking as the shirt comes over his head, trembling as they fold the shirt and set it on the nightstand, imagining Eren’s erection pressing into him from behind.

"E-Eren, p-please," he stammers out. "P-please g-give me your cock, I need it, _fuck_ , t-touch me." Eren groans.

" _Fuck_ , d-don’t… don’t worry, baby, I'll give you what you need. ‘m gonna set you back down on the bed, let you lay your face on it, have your ass stick up in the air as I wrap a hand around you, okay? B-but first, lemme t-take off my clothes, too, okay, babe? Can you stay still and patient for me while I do that?" Levi answers with a whine, and Eren growls. "Okay, good boy, baby, so good." Levi bites his lips as he’s put on speaker, and he hears Eren discard his clothes with little grunts, whimpering when Eren calls out "Okay, baby, I'm back now, lemme feel your cock."

Levi cries out when he _finally_ wraps a hand around himself, and it takes every ounce of his being not to start furiously jacking himself off; it helps that Eren coos out praises to him. " _Fuck_ , baby, your cock is _so_ hot and _hard_ for me, so thick and wet. And your chest and your ass _, god_ , can’t stop feelin’ it, love." Licking his free palm, Levi runs his hand down his chest again, stopping to grope at his ass, panting at his phone as he hears Eren biting his lip, no doubt still trying to hold back from touching himself.

"God, Levi," he groans, "look at you, so many options to make you feel good; I could put my mouth on you, suck you off, eat you out, finger fuck you until you’re screaming for my cock…" Levi shuts his eyes, sucking on his teeth and squeezing his cock to keep himself sane. "What do ya want, babe? Should I start with sucking you off, first?"

Levi rubs circles into his hip, trying to catch his breath as he mulls over the options; as much as he’s dying to come _now_ , he wants this to last; it’s been a while, and, truth be told, he’s missed this. "Hmm, ah… y-yeah, actually, if you could."

"Okay, yeah baby, sure thing. Lemme flip you over so you're on your back, okay?" Levi falls to his side with a little grunt, resituating himself on his back, hearing rustling on Eren’s end. "Gosh, sweetheart, you look so good, sweetie, _so good_. Your cock looks _so_ delicious, _fuck_. ‘m gonna press little kisses on it, yeah?" Levi licks his fingertips, gasping as he starts skimming the pads over his cock, and Eren starts making little kissing sounds (which only helps Levi to imagine that his fingers are actually Eren’s lips).

"W-what- a-are you actually kissing something?" Levi asks, his eyes widening when Eren chuckles nervously.

"Ah, yeah, you got me. It’s that red dildo I keep here; it’s not the same, though," he says wistfully, and Levi bites his bottom lip. He knows what toy Eren is talking about; it’s long, but it’s not as thick as his own cock, and he grunts at the mental image of Eren with it.

"P-please tell me you've got a condom on it," he asks, and Eren chuckles.

"Duh. Don't worry, Levi, I’m not an idiot. It’s flavored, by the way." Levi lets out a snort as Eren chuckles again. "Now, let’s get back to the fun, shall we? You like it when I kiss your cock, yeah? I know I like it, love feeling the heat on my lips, feeling it against my cheek when I nuzzle it." Brushing the heel of his palm against his cock, Levi’s head falls back against the mattress with a gasp, curling his toes at his imaginations image of Eren nosing at him like some damn pet. "Mhm. And your balls, baby, those are fun to kiss, too; love licking them, _god_." Eren growls when Levi whimpers, licking his fingers again before rubbing them on his balls, hearing licking noises from Eren.

" _Shit_ , sweetheart, your cock is fucking _leaking_ , god _damn_. I’m gonna lick up your cock, kiss and lick your veins and the ridge, press a kiss to your tip, then lap at it, _Christ_." Levi lets out a whine, running wet fingers up his cock, squeezing more precum out and swirling it around the head, stilling as he waits for Eren to stop mouthing the toy. "Jesus, fuck, baby, wanna wrap my lips around you, let it rest hot and heavy, thick and hard on my tongue, tastes so good, feels _amazing_. Can I, please?"

" _Yes,_ yes, _shit, Eren_ , please, _please_!" Levi rewards himself by squeezing his cock tightly when he hears Eren sliding the toy into his mouth, imagining that it’s Eren’s mouth around his cock, head reeling with the mental image and the hot, tight, wet sensation. He strokes himself furiously for a minute, and he almost doesn't hear Eren speaking to him again.

"Levi, Levi, stop, baby, c'mon, sweetheart." He’s answered with a growl that fades into a whimper, Levi biting his lip at the sound of Eren’s raspy voice, picturing his wet, plump, pink lips. "Sorry to stop you, darling, but we don’t wanna get carried away now, yeah? There’s still some more fun things to do that will make you feel good, right?" Levi doesn't want to answer with words, doesn't want to put too much thought into what he wants to say, so he just answers with a little growl. "Good boy, baby, such a good little kitten for me." Levi’s chest tightens at that, letting out a little mewl, because he can _feel_ Eren here, spoiling him, treating his little kitten with the utmost care and respect and love, and _god_ does he love that feeling.

"Fuck, baby, you love it when your Daddy calls you kitten, yeah? Jesus, so cute and precious; don't worry, sweetheart, Daddy’s gonna make you feel good, _so, so good._ I’m gonna brush my fingers over your hole." There’s silence, then Levi lets out a shuddering sigh, running the dry fingers of his right hand over his entrance, rubbing it, pressing it with little pants. "Mhm, god, baby, it’s twitching for me, isn't it? I’m going to breathe over it, then press my lips to it…" Eren growls when Levi whimpers into the phone, pretending his fingers are Eren’s lips, touching himself harder, faster, wanting more, _more_.

"Levi, baby, I'm gonna put my tongue on you, lick you, make you cry out for me while I taste you," Eren purrs, waiting patiently while Levi gathers himself enough to roll onto his side, feebly grabbing the lube from the nightstand and flopping back onto his back, licking at the fingers on his other hand first. Eren hums approvingly at the noise, and when Levi lets out a breath, swiping his moistened fingers over his entrance, he continues. "Mhm, darling, you taste _so_ fucking good, _damn_. ‘m gonna wrap a hand around your cock, slowly stroke you while I lick at you." Levi bites back a whimper as he wraps his right hand around his cock, squeezing some more precum out and swiping it over his entrance before he pumps himself, slowly. "God, I just wanna eat you out, start stretching you out and spreading you with my tongue, get you ready for my fingers." Quickly, Levi pops open the lube and squirts a dollop on a finger, gasping when he rubs the cool gel against his entrance, imagining that it’s Eren’s mouth on him, panting hotly over his skin, lapping at him from the inside.

"E-Eren, fuck, please, I want your fingers now, I _need_ them, you're driving me crazy. ‘m already on my back so you can see me, _please,_ Eren, I’m ready for you now." The pleas draw a growl from Eren’s throat, and Levi grabs a pillow, placing it under the towel, raising his hips up.

" _Fuck_ , yeah, baby, of course, anything you want," Eren finally replies. "I bet you already grabbed the lube and got comfortable, you're so ready for me, baby, _so_ good." Nodding to himself, Levi closes his eyes and exhales softly as he strokes his hip, sinking himself comfortably into the bed. "Catching your breath before I begin, sweetheart?" Eren asks, and Levi hums in response. "Good, kitten, just tell me when you're ready for me, babe."

Levi takes a few more deep breaths, then squirts a generous amount onto his fingers, not even bothering to let it warm up as he starts circling his entrance again with a little gasp, thumbing the slit in his cock with his right hand. Eren chuckles amusedly.

"Sorry, love, did I not warm it up enough for you?" Levi grins to his ceiling, knowing Eren would have done the same thing if he were here, just to elicit anything from him. "You ready for me now, baby? You good, nice and comfortable?"

"Y-yeah, ‘m good- c'mon, Eren, I want this, please. I need this, need you." Eren groans into his phone again.

"Okay, sweetheart, okay. ‘m gonna ask that you not touch yourself, is that okay, baby? Let me do all the work to let you feel good, yeah?" Levi blinks, electing to hold his right leg closer to his chest with a little grunt, and Eren purrs. "Good, darling, thank you. I'll take care of you, sweetheart. ‘m gonna go in now, okay?"

Levi nods, pushing the first finger in slowly, with ease, a little sigh leaving his lips. He imagines that it’s Eren’s finger, thicker than his own, and another little sigh leaves him as he clenches and unclenches around himself, massaging his walls, just like Eren would. He barely registers that Eren is talking to him.

"Levi, darling, how does that feel, love? Does it feel good?"

"Y-yeah," he breathes out, trying to wriggle himself further onto the finger, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. "Yeah, it feels good; want more, please." Eren just grunts into the phone, and Levi can hear the slick motion of his hand gliding over his cock once.

"’f course, sweetheart, but let’s not get too impatient now, yeah? Wanna feel you, take our time; god, babe, you're so hot and tight, you feel _so_ fucking good." Eren’s praise leaves Levi’s ears burning, and he closes his eyes, tracing patterns into his skin, focusing on the soft touches, the sensation. He tries to match his breathing to Eren’s, slowing it, and he can imagine Eren next to him, holding him close, stroking his hip reassuringly, nuzzling gently into his neck while whispering soft praises.

"You good now, kitten? Ready for another finger?" Eren asks after a moment, and Levi hums, planting his feet firmer on the bed, lifting his hips a bit to get ready to stretch himself. "Good, love, good. Let’s get you all stretched out now, get you ready for my cock." Levi nods, grunting as he slides another finger in slowly, and he knows if Eren were here, he would press kisses to his other hand, to his fingers, his palm, his wrist, then thread their fingers together. A little sigh leaves his lips when both fingers are in, and he waits to adjust.

"Mhm, so good, Levi, you feel _so_ good. Do you feel good, darling?" Eren asks with a little purr, and Levi grins to himself, pulling his fingers out, then sliding them back in, massaging his walls, lifting his hips, plunging deeper, scissoring his fingers, curling them, trying to find the bundle of nerves.

"Y-yeah, Eren, f-fuck, it feels- feels- _shit_ ," he gasps, arching off the bed as he brushes past it, and Eren makes a little choking sound on the other end of the line.

"Ah, did I find your sweet spot, kitten? Does it feel good, baby?" Levi answers Eren with a grunt, searching for the spot again as he strokes his cock once.

"E-Eren, please, g-gimme more, n-need it, need you…" He turns his head to bury his face in the sheets, thrusting his hips back against his fingers, panting out to Eren.

"Y-yeah, sure thing, baby, sure thing. Got you all ready for one last finger now, right? I’m going in, darling, just hang in there, sweetie." Levi throws his head back when he slides his third finger in, relishing the small burn.

"F-fuck, Eren, y-your fingers feel fucking great, c’mon, f-fuck me, _please_ ," Levi whines, and Eren’s growl sends shivers down Levi’s spine.

"Yeah, _yeah, fuck_ , Levi. _Damn_ , you look _so_ good when I stretch you out on my fingers, rutting yourself back on them as I plunge and fuck ‘em deeper into you without abandon, you moaning with your mouth open and jaws slack, your cock bouncing… fuck, just like a shameless whore, eh? So damn hot and filthy, babe, _god_." Levi lets out a little scream when his fingers brush past his prostate, and Eren downright barks " _Fuck_ , I'm going to keep them there, yeah?" With a whimper and great self-control, Levi stills his wrist, a slow ache spreading through his arm, until Eren says, low and deep, "How do you like it when I press my fingers against it, love? Do you like it when I rub it mercilessly?"

His fingers act on their own accord as if they were actually Eren’s, and Levi closes his eyes with an anguished moan, barely feeling the precum that dribbles out of his cock. " _E-Eren, stop, please, I’m gonna- shit, you're driving me crazy-"_

"Shh, baby, not yet, we're almost there. I’m taking my fingers out now," and Levi’s arms fall to the bed with a whine as he curls up on himself on his side, gulping in deep breaths of air and shaking. He reaches out an arm to Eren, biting back a whimper when his hand gropes blindly at the sheets. He misses him. He misses Eren, and Levi wishes he were here to take care of him, to hold him while he calms down, and he rubs the heel of his right palm against his eyes when he hears Eren calling out to him on his other side.

"Levi, darling, talk to me baby, are you okay? Do we need to stop for tonight?" he asks, concern dripping from his voice. Levi turns to the other side with a small, sad smile, cradling the phone to his ear as if it were actually Eren he was pulling closer to himself.

"N-no, ‘m okay Eren, just… gimme a minute," Levi breathes out, closing his eyes. "Wouldn't be able to stop now, you idiot, you got me too worked up," he says with a grin, and Eren gives a small relieved chuckle on the other end.

"Yeah, I guess that’s true," he says. "You know, I was _briefly_ considering asking if you think you could take another finger, but I figured we had had enough of that, yeah?" He and Levi share a chuckle, then he says "Just take your time, sweetheart, and let me know when you're ready to go again, yeah?"

"’mkay," Levi sighs, reaching out for the sleeve of Eren’s shirt to sniff it and nuzzle it against his cheek. He doesn't know _why_ he’s feeling so damn clingy right now, and he’s _almost_ glad that Eren can’t see him. He listens to Eren’s breathing, then climbs off his bed with a sigh to grab a toy for himself, taking a condom packet out of the nightstand when he crawls back onto the bed. "’m back," he says, tearing open the packet and tugging it on the toy, chuckling breathlessly when he hears Eren’s questioning hum. "Got up and brought something with me to the bed," is all he says, and he grins at Eren’s intrigued ‘ah’. "Mhm- you know that blue dildo I got a few months ago?" He waits patiently for Eren’s choked answer, because he _knows_ Eren knows which one he’s talking about. "Yep. It’s long and thick, but not as much as yours," he remarks, adding some lube to the toy, for good measure (he knows Eren loves the squelching sound when they're generous with the lube, at least). "So how about it?" he asks, dropping his voice an octave. "You ready to finally fuck your precious little kitten, _Daddy_?" he purrs out the last word, pleased with the growl Eren makes.

" _Fuck_ yeah, baby, damn. But before I do, ‘m gonna rut my cock against yours, yeah? Show you how fucking _hard_ you make me." Levi nods to himself, shivering as he slides the toy over his cock, imagining that it’s Eren above him, pinning him down to the bed as they grind their cocks together, and he wraps a hand around himself and the toy with a little gasp. " _Shit_ , you're _so_ hard, baby, so hard, can't help it anymore, sweetheart, gotta have you _now_."

"Fucking _finally_ ," Levi can't help whispering to himself as he closes his eyes, and Eren growls in approval on the other end of the line. With a sigh, Levi slowly eases in the head of the dildo, humming as he slides the rest in until it bottoms out. He imagines Eren crouching over him, even holding him in his strong, warm arms as he wraps his own limbs around him, and he shivers, wriggling his hips back against the toy.

"You okay, babe?" Eren asks with a pained little grunt, and Levi responds with a little hum of his own.

"Y-yeah, ‘m good."

"Okay, then. I, ah, guess this is where we each just take control of our own reins, yeah?" Eren asks with a breathless nervous chuckle, and Levi rolls his eyes; Eren always asks this question whenever they have phone sex, so he should know what Levi’s answer will be by now.

"Whatever you want, brat; if you don’t think you’ll have enough self-control to talk and jack off like you do whenever we fuck, then have fun." He slides the dildo out until only the head remains, then slides it back in with a sigh, setting a slow pace. Levi smirks at Eren’s pained grunt, and decides to tease his boyfriend a bit. "Mhm, fuck, Eren, you feel _so_ fucking good, your cock is so huge, fills me up _perfectly_ ; so hot and thick." Eren curses on the other end of the line, and Levi can tell from the sounds and the pitch of his whine that he’s slowly stroking his cock, turning his wrist at the head, thumb playing with the foreskin and slit, smearing the precum over his dick. "Shit, Eren, you drive me crazy, so good to me, c’mon, babe, touch me, please. Make me feel even _better_." Eren chokes, but Levi encourages him to speak with a dramatic whimper.

" _Shit,_ baby, yeah, of course, I’ll make you feel _amazing_ , kitten, you feel so tight and hot _, Jesus_. Lemme feel up your chest again darling, yeah." Levi lets out a rush of air as he brushes his fingers over his coarse navel hair, up his sides and to his pectorals, gasping when he pinches a nipple. " _Fuck_ , god, yeah, just like that, baby, you're so gorgeous, love hearing those pretty little noises spill out of your mouth." Eren pants into the phone for a few seconds, then asks raggedly "’m I hitting your sweet spot yet, baby?"

Levi opens his mouth to answer with a ‘no’, but a sharp pinch to his skin and hard thrust of his wrist sends his hips bucking into the air, the toy brushing past his bundle of nerves, and he answers with an affirmative yelp, Eren responding with a growl.

"Jesus _Christ,_ baby, you sound so good, _god_. I could flip you over and pound into your pretty little ass all night long, would you like that, darling?"

" _Hah_ , y-you mean you don’t want to see my ‘pretty little face’?" Levi quips, though he certainly isn't opposed to that position- easier on his wrist, and it would let him rut against the bed.

"Ngh, I always wanna see your face, precious, wanna feel you and hear you, make you feel good, whether it be on your side, riding me, your back against my chest while I’m lying on the bed. You like those positions, don't you, sweetheart?" Levi nods as if Eren were actually there, biting back little gasps when he imagines being in each position with Eren, and he opens his mouth to ask a shaky plea.

"Eren, f-fuck, brat, babe, please, touch me, touch my cock, _hah_ ," he whines, burying his face in the sheets, his free hand raking his nails down his chest. Eren coos to him, grunting with the effort of holding his orgasm back.

"Yes, kitten, yes, of course, god, your cock is _leaking_ , you’re so close, aren't you? Don't worry, sweetheart, Daddy will make you feel good, does that feel good when I stroke you, darling?" With a whimper that fades into a quiet sigh, Levi wraps his hand around his cock, working the toy inside himself, his toes curling into the sheets.

"Y-yeah, f-feels so good, I'm so close, Eren, _fuck_."

"I- _shit,_ yeah, I'm so close, too, baby, don't worry, I'll work you through it, we’ll come together, yeah?" Levi’s stomach churns with the tight coiling heat of his fast approaching release, his thighs quivering and arms trembling with exertion. The incredible energy flows through his veins, making his toes and fingers tremble, heart pounding, blood thrumming through his ears and head.

"S-sure- _oh, shit_!" he cries with another brush past his prostate, and his hand flies up and down his cock as he comes hard, vision filling with stars, thick ropes of cum spurting out of him, leaving Eren to whimper on the other end of the line.

"Fuck, there you go, baby, I can- _hah_ \- feel your fucking ass clench tight around me, sweetheart, god _damn_ , _gonna_ -" with one last debauched and wrecked groan, Eren comes, grunting and panting heavily into the phone.

Levi lies limp on the bed for a few moments, chest heaving as he struggles to regain his breath, and he lifts his right hand, making a face at the slick mess, and he listens to Eren, imagining he’s actually panting next to him; if he were here, he'd be kissing Levi sweetly in their post-coital bliss. With shaky movements, he quickly wipes his hand off on the towel and grabs his phone, opening Snapchat to snap a pic, flashing a sated grin at the camera with his flushed face, watery eyes and plastered hair. He elects not to type anything in for a caption and sends it to Eren.

"Huh?" he hears Eren mumble when he sees he has a new Snap from him, and Levi smirks to himself, chuckling when Eren opens it with a ‘holy _shit_ ’.

"Glad you didn't come in my ass," Levi teases, rolling on his side to sniff Eren’s shirt again. Truth be told, though, he would have liked it if Eren had been here to actually do that; he always takes care of Levi afterwards and cleans him up. Damn that mood for striking when the brat wasn't actually here.

"I- shit, you came hard, didn't you? More than usual- did it get up to your collarbone?" Eren asks with amusement, and Levi grunts, looking down at his torso.

"Yeah," he sighs, quirking his eyebrow when he sees he has a new Snap from Eren. His mouth goes dry when he opens it, Eren’s tongue poking out of his mouth mischievously, a lamp illuminating his hair framing his bright red face as he lays slumped in his desk chair, his thumb slipped under his foreskin, the cum glistening on his stomach. Quickly, Levi saves the picture before it can disappear forever, quipping "You look like you had fun, too." His chest hurts, though, wishing he could have actually experienced that in person.

"Duh," Eren snorts, then falls silent. "Though it would have been nice to actually see each other on Skype or something, I like picturing you in my head and listening to you," he admits candidly, quietly.

Levi swallows thickly, burying his nose into Eren’s shirt again. "Yeah," he sighs. Then he curls his toes and rolls his shoulders with a grunt. "Damn," he says, wincing as his stiff joints crack.

"What’s wrong?" Eren asks concernedly. "Your wrists hurt?"

"Mhm," Levi replies, sitting up with a little huff. "And my arms, shoulders, hips, and ass. Legs feel a little numb, too, but I gotta clean up," he remarks, and Eren hums on the other end as he staggers a bit when he stands up.

"I'm sorry, love," Eren apologizes. "Maybe take some pain medicine and a hot bath?" he suggests, and Levi grunts a ‘hold on’, grimacing as he pumps Germ-X into his hands. Carefully, he takes the condom off the dildo and throws it away, putting the lube back in the nightstand and sanitizing his hands again before wrapping the toy up in the towel and taking Eren off speakerphone, cradling the phone to his ears. Misty is lounging outside the bedroom in the hallway, slinking back to her kitty bed when Levi opens the door. With a sigh, he goes to the bathroom, putting the phone back on speaker and setting it on the counter, depositing the towel in the hamper before he starts carefully washing the toy.

"Yeah, once I'm done washing this, I'll put my clothes back in the dryer again, take some Advil, then jump into the shower." He hears the gentle sound of tap water running on Eren’s side of the line, no doubt washing himself off in his bathroom.

"Sounds like a plan," Eren says, then hums nervously after a silence. "Did you want to keep talking? Either while you're in the shower or after you get out?" he asks, and Levi shakes his head to himself; clearly Eren’s missing him a lot if he’s asking to stay up and talk until they fall asleep.

"Sure. I’ll call you after my shower, yeah? You should take one, too," he adds, glancing sternly at the phone, and Eren chuckles.

"Okay then. I love you, Levi," he says, and Levi smiles fondly to himself.

"Love you too, kid." He hangs up, finishes washing and drying the toy, then throws his clothes back into the dryer (but not before sniffing Eren’s shirt one last time), taking an Advil before stepping into the shower.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Levi slips back into his bed, texting Eren before dialing his number. "Hey, kid," he greets, bringing the sleeve of the shirt up to his nose to sniff gently.

"Hi, babe," Eren calls out sweetly. "You feeling better?"

"Mhm, yeah," Levi hums. "Clean and warm. You?"

"Yep," Eren answers with a chuckle. "Are you tired?" he asks, and Levi purses his lips at the ceiling, trying to gauge how awake he feels.

"Kind of," he replies, running a hand through his hair. "But I feel like it'll be another night where it'll take a while to fall asleep, so in that case, I’m awake. Why? What did you have in mind?" He knows the both of them are content to just listen to each other breathe and not talk, but he has a feeling Eren has a few options up his sleeve.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Eren apologizes, then hums contemplatively. "Well, I'm not feeling tired right now, so I was thinking I might watch or read or something?"

Levi hums, thinking over the options; he doesn't like watching stuff on his phone while talking on it, which Eren knows, but he would be okay listening to Eren watch or read something; maybe he could read something of his own, too. "What were you thinking of reading or watching?"

"Eh, don't really know what I want to watch," Eren grumbles. "Nothing that looks new or good on Netflix, so…" he trails off, then hums. "Maybe I'll read some _Mockingjay_ , since that came out today."

"Sounds good," Levi says, getting up to walk over to one of his bookcases. "Guess I'll read some of the first book, then," he says as he gets back into bed, and Eren chuckles.

"’kay then. If I fall asleep first or you do, I love you, Levi." Levi smiles to himself a little, sniffing Eren’s shirt again.

"I love you too, Eren," he says.

Not even an hour later, when Eren mentions something quietly, only to receive no response from his boyfriend, he smiles to himself. "Goodnight, love," he says, then hangs up.

 

* * *

 

On Sunday morning, Levi’s got his car packed up, and he calls Mikasa.

"Hey," she answers. "What’s up?"

"Is Eren awake? Or at least out of earshot from you?" he asks, scanning his apartment one last time.

"No, he’s still asleep. Why, are you going to be hitting the road soon?" she asks, and Levi grunts.

"Yeah, I estimate I should be there between one and two," he says, opening his weather app once more. "It started snowing a bit here. How’s the weather up there?"

"Snowing a little bit here, too; it shouldn't be too bad, but if it does pick up, you should be fine getting here around that time. Just be careful, yeah? I'll tell Mom when she and Dad get back from church, she’ll make sure Eren’s room is clean."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. And thanks, Mikasa. See you soon."

"See ya."

Once Levi’s in the car with Misty’s crate in the passenger seat, he sends a text to Eren: _Rise and shine, brat. What are your plans for the day? Love you._

When Levi shows up on Eren’s doorstep four hours later, there are tears in Eren’s eyes as he hugs him tightly.


	2. Chapter Two: Home for the Holidays (With You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the Jaegers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted earlier, but it took me longer than expected to finish this chapter. So a belated Merry Christmas to all you wonderful subscribers (and a very happy birthday to Levi)!!!
> 
> Many, many, many thanks to my wonderful beta, [Dani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/squishems) !!! And, many thanks for the kudos and comments! :)
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://www.gootbutthohoheichou.tumblr.com) and a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/FeckinWanker)
> 
> UPDATE: My wonderful friend [Chelsea](https://twitter.com/PlayingChello) made a [GORGEOUS piece of fanart from this chapter](http://playingchello.tumblr.com/post/112483857240/piano-mood-he-asks-knowingly-muttering-an-ah)!!!

“You _assholes_ ,” Eren says as he sniffles into Levi’s hair, glowering at Mikasa and his parents. “You mean to tell me you _all_ decided to keep this a secret from me?”

“Language, Eren,” Grisha chides gently, and though Carla is glaring at her son, it’s not in its usual full vehemence, and she places a hand on Levi’s shoulders (he resists the urge to flinch, even if he is feeling a little crowded at the moment).

“We're sorry, sweetie- we all just wanted to surprise you,” she says, tugging Levi into her arms. “Good to see you, dear, so glad you could make it.”

“Thank you, Carla. It’s good to see you, too,” he returns, hugging her tightly.

“Wasn't it Levi’s idea to keep Eren out of the loop?” Mikasa asks, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Levi just rolls his eyes, stepping into her hug as Eren gasps.

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus, ‘Kasa,” he deadpans, and she gives him a satisfied little nod of the head as he goes to shake Grisha’s hand and gets pulled into one of his hugs.

“But yeah, it was my idea,” he explains when he turns back to Eren, holding out a hand to thread their fingers together. Eren looks at it with a little scowl, then concedes with a sigh, pulling Levi into his arms (he has a feeling he won't be able to pull himself away from his boyfriend much tonight). “While I was talking to Carla on Friday, I got a message from my co-worker saying I got the days I asked off for. So here I am,” he says, looking up at Eren, his lips stuck out in a little pout. Levi lets out a little sigh, cupping Eren’s cheek with his palm, thumb stroking the skin. “I'm sorry, love,” he apologises quietly. (He still feels a little- weird, being this affectionate in front of Eren’s family; thankfully, Mikasa has taken the cue and is checking her phone, asking Grisha and Carla about something). Fortunately, Eren lets out another little sigh, cupping Levi’s face gently, brushing their lips together briefly, tenderly.

“It’s okay, dove, apology accepted. Though, there was no real need to apologise. I'm just glad you could come and that you got here safely.” Eren stares at him affectionately, stroking his cheek, and now Levi wants to exchange more soft kisses with him, to just go to an empty room together and be alone with Eren, holding each other close. He’s missed his boyfriend these past few days, more so than usual.

With great strength, though, he pats Eren’s cheek, then turns to look at Eren’s family with caution. Grisha notices the silence between the two of them and clears his throat, stepping forward. “Do you need any help bringing your luggage in, Levi?” he asks, nodding towards the door.

“Oh, um, it’s not a lot, but I guess I could use some help,” he answers, scratching at the back of his head as he looks away. Eren’s family always offers to help bring his stuff in, and it took Levi a while to finally accept their offers, though he still feels weird about it.

“Did you bring Misty?” Mikasa asks as Grisha grabs a coat from the coatrack and steps outside. At this, Carla and Eren seem to perk up, eagerly awaiting Levi’s answer. Levi can't help but grin a little.

“Yeah, I did. Couldn't leave her alone, really,” he answers, and Eren looks at Levi’s empty hands, realises Misty is still in her kitty crate in the running car, and nearly trips over his own feet trying to rush outside, sans coat, exclaiming something along the lines of ‘my baby!’ Carla follows after him, grabbing a coat for herself and her son, and Levi and Mikasa share a chuckle.

“You'd almost think Mom and Eren are more excited that you brought Misty rather than yourself,” Mikasa jokes as she grabs her coat, and Levi snorts.

“Hmph, you’d think so.” He unlocks his car, Eren cooing and swatting his mother away as he grabs Misty’s kitty crate, Levi grabbing his gifts for everyone, Grisha grabbing Levi’s suitcase, and Mikasa retrieving Levi’s guitar case.

“Oh, good, you brought this. I was hoping you would; not that Eren or I would have minded loaning you one of ours, but still,” she remarks, a glint of excitement flashing in her eyes. Eren looks over, grinning at Mikasa and his boyfriend as Levi turns off the car, closing and locking the doors.

“Yeah, figured I might as well bring it,” he says as they all make their way back into the house and take off their coats. Once inside, Eren immediately opens Misty’s kitty crate, cooing as he kisses her head and scratches her ears. As Carla reaches down to pet the cat, Levi glances around the foyer. “Hey, where are Coco and Snowball?” he asks, looking at Eren.

“Oh, Snowball’s probably hanging out in Mom’s room- oh, no, there he is,” Eren remarks as a white figure slinks down the stairs, meowing at Levi. “And Mikasa put Coco in the basement. I didn’t know why until a few minutes ago,” he says, smirking at Levi.

“Thanks, Mikasa,” Levi says; he’s grateful that he had time to say his hellos to the Jaeger family before their dog could greet him.

“No problem,” she replies. “I can let him out now, since you and Misty are inside.” She goes to do that while Levi hands Carla Misty’s bowls and crate before she leads the cat to the laundry room, where Snowball’s litterbox is and the animal’s food is located. (He always bring Misty’s own bowls, even though Carla has extras). Grisha looks at Levi, gesturing to his luggage.

“You two okay to take this up to- I assume you’ll be in Eren’s room?” he asks, and the young men nod. “Alright then. I believe Carla will expect us all for a late lunch, but until then, I'm going back to my study.”

“Okay, Dad,” Eren says, and Levi lifts his hand in a half-hearted wave as Grisha makes his way to the study in the basement. There’s silence for a moment, where the two just look at each other, then Eren opens his arms, and Levi steps forward eagerly into them. “I'm so glad you're here, babe,” Eren whispers, and Levi silences him with a kiss. They're broken apart when Coco bounds up the basement steps, nearly knocking the two of them over, and Mikasa just looks at them before snorting out a ‘gross’, going to help Carla in the kitchen. Once the dog has calmed down from seeing Levi, she goes to find Misty and annoy Snowball, leaving Eren and Levi alone again. Levi sighs at the state of his clothes, and Eren laughs, taking his hand. “Why don't we bring your stuff up to my room, and you can shower and get changed, yeah?” He grins, picking up Levi’s suitcase, and Levi shrugs, still holding his bags of gifts and picking up his guitar case.

“Is that an invitation for yourself to get in the shower with me?” he teases, and Eren’s brain apparently checks out for a second, given the way he almost face plants on the stairs, looking at Levi with wide (and eager looking) eyes.

“I- uhm- I could! Maybe! Maybe... not, though,” he trails off. “I really want to, to be honest,” he grumbles, and Levi pats his shoulder.

“I was kind of joking,” he admits, though now he’s kind of wishing for that, too. “But we can’t, not after I just got here. Besides, don't want another repeat of Mikasa walking in on us.”

“She’s got three other bathrooms to use if she really needs it,” Eren grumbles again as they enter his bedroom. He looks around it for a second, then looks at Levi. “You know, I wondered why Mom cleaned my bedroom- and the whole house- earlier on, but now I know why she did that, too,” he says, grinning as he sets Levi’s suitcase down. “Want me to wash your clothes while you shower?”

“Uh… yeah, if you could, please,” Levi says, carefully setting down his bags of gifts, propping his guitar case next to Eren’s guitar stand. (It’s not that his clothes are dirty, they're always clean when he packs them; he just prefers to have them washed and clean again once he unpacks). He flinches when he’s pulled back into a strong arms, but melts into the touch when Eren starts kissing him warmly. “I'm so glad you're here,” he says again, and Levi nods into the kiss, tapping Eren’s nose when they break away.

“Here, go do my clothes. And don't look in any of my stuff,” he asks, opening his suitcase and handing them to Eren, leaving an outfit for himself, which he hangs up, then grabs his toiletries. “I'll go take my shower.” Eren leans in for one more kiss, and Levi acquiesces with a little snort. “Okay, I'm done until you come back out of the shower, I promise,” Eren giggles.

                                     

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Levi steps out of the shower, and there’s a knock on the bathroom door. Eren peeks his head in, holding out Levi’s outfit. “I put these in the dryer,” he explains, and Levi has to seriously resist the urge to kiss the shit out of the Best Boyfriend in the Whole Damn Universe.

“Thank you,” he says, their hands brushing together when the exchange is made, and Eren can’t stop himself from stepping in, pulling Levi into a hug as he noses at the warm, clean, wet hair. “Oi, Eren, stop that, you’ll mess it up,” Levi grouses, nudging him back into the hallway. “Gimme a minute to dry and get dressed, go wait in your room.” Eren pouts at him, but nods obediently, reading a book on his bed when Levi comes into his room.

“ _Finally_ ,” he says with a grin, pulling Levi onto his lap to kiss him warmly. They spend a few minutes gently making out, little quiet sighs and hums escaping their lips as they nip and lick playfully, their hands running over each other’s bodies. When Eren falls back against his bed, bringing Levi down with him, he opens his eyes, remembering a question he had. “What’s in the bags, babe?” he asks, and Levi pulls back with a confused grunt, looking over his shoulder to the questionable objects in Eren’s line of sight.

“Oh, those. Nothing much, just some little gifts for everybody.” He continues with a snort at Eren’s arched eyebrow. “That book I had that I thought your dad would enjoy, that tea that your mom seems to like, bottle of wine to give your parents, my brownies. Brought some beer for you, me, Mikasa and Armin to share, if they want. And some stuff for you,” he adds, reaching down to peck Eren’s nose. At Eren’s inquisitive little grunt, he slides off the bed, reaching into one of the bags to pull out a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, smirking as Eren claps a hand to his face. “Double surprise,” he says, crawling back onto the bed to hand Eren his gifts. Eren takes them, tears pricking at his eyes, then hastily sets them aside to pull Levi into his lap again, mashing their lips together.

“You ass,” Eren protests, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. “Now I feel bad, because I don't have anything to give you.” Levi just shakes his head, stroking Eren’s hair.

“I’m spending Thanksgiving with _you_ , and your family. That’s more than enough of a present for me,” he says quietly, and Eren lets out a little hiccup, clutching Levi tighter.

“I was going to ask why you didn't distribute these downstairs, but I guess I’m glad you didn't; at least, not for my presents,” he admits quietly, and Levi nods.

“Yeah. I figured I could give your parents their gifts once I got settled in and unpacked. I can give them their stuff during lunch, which should be- soon, I guess.”

Eren laughs, then there’s a cautious knock at the door. “You can come in, ‘Kasa, we're behaving,” Eren says, pulling Levi closer to himself. There’s a silence, then Mikasa pokes her head in carefully, opening the door all the way when she sees the coast is indeed clear.

“Wasn't sure if I should have texted or called you two, if you had turned your phones off or on silent, or were doing something to ignore them,” she says with a hint of a smirk, and Levi snorts. “But Mom says lunch will be ready soon. If you wanna come downstairs to wash up and help set up, that’d be cool.” Levi and Eren nod as they climb off the bed, Levi grabbing his gifts, and Mikasa quirks her eyebrows at the box of chocolates and roses in Eren's hand, then looks at Levi with a small smile. “You nerds,” she says, endearingly.

                                            

* * *

 

 

Lunch passes with Levi distributing his gifts, and Carla puts Levi’s flowers in a vase for Eren and decides to brew some of her new tea for everybody, saying she'll serve Levi’s brownies as dessert for tonight, while breaking out Levi’s wine alongside it. Levi, Eren, and Mikasa spend the rest of the day taking Coco on her afternoon walk, stopping by a local park to toss her Frisbee, enjoying the light, new snow fall. “You up to waking up in the morning to go for a run?” Mikasa asks Levi, glancing at Eren as she tosses the Frisbee. “Then maybe the gym?”

“Sounds good,” Levi says, and Eren agrees, flopping down in the snow. Levi looks at him as Eren grins, moving his arms and legs.

“C'mon down,” he says as the snow angel grows bigger, and Levi shakes his head, shrinking back as Eren starts rolling snow balls, ducking behind a tree to start building up his own ammunition. Mikasa smiles, orders Coco to sit, and rolls two snowballs, waiting for the perfect moment to throw them at the guys, covering her face when Eren and Levi retaliate. They all end up on the ground laughing after a few minutes, Eren draped over Levi in mock defeat from Mikasa, pretending that he was the victor between he and Levi. Their eyes catch as their breath pants out in warm puffs, watching each other as new flurries drift from the sky.

“You're beautiful,” Levi breathes out, and Eren’s cheeks redden even more as he bends down to kiss Levi softly.

“I love you,” he replies, and they stay in silence for a few more seconds before Levi shivers, pushing Eren off him as he rolls over, Mikasa coming over to help him up, Coco jumping on Eren.

“C'mon, let’s head on home before we all freeze our asses off.”

                             

* * *

 

 

After dinner, they all pile into the living room to watch _How To Train Your Dragon 2_ , Misty in Eren’s lap as he cuddles up to Levi on the loveseat, Coco at Mikasa’s feet, who sits next to Carla with Snowball in her lap, who sits next to Grisha on the sofa. The electric fireplace is going, and Levi curls his toes in his thermal socks, snuggling deeper into the blanket and Eren’s shirt, almost smiling into his cup of tea, and Eren presses a kiss to his ear.

When the movie is over, Grisha and Carla turn in for the night, and Mikasa almost suggests watching another movie, but stops when she sees the way Eren looks at Levi. She smiles to herself, shaking her head as she ruffles Eren’s hair when she stands up. “Just- whatever you do, try to keep it quiet, you two,” she warns teasingly.

Eren and Levi sit on the loveseat for a moment, then hurry up to Eren’s room, Levi sighing as Eren kisses his neck, the back of his knees hitting the bed. “Eren,” he breathes, placing his hands over Eren’s gently. “I- I want to, but- not tonight, not now. Too early. Maybe… later?” he mutters, keeping his eyes downcast. Eren taps his chin, signalling for Levi to look at him.

“Baby, it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything tonight, yeah? Just being with you, making sure you’re happy and comfortable, is enough, okay? We can do whatever you want when you’re ready, sweetheart, I can wait.” Levi’s chest hurts at how good Eren is to him, and he nods shakily as they undress and slip under the covers in just their boxers, kissing each other gently, sharing their warmth as they sleep.

                                            

* * *

 

 

Eren grumbles when Mikasa and Levi rouse him awake at six on Monday morning for their group run, but he’s competitive and cheerful when they do run and go to the gym. When they get home, Eren and Mikasa invite Armin over, and they all lounge around in the entertainment room in the basement, eating more of Levi’s brownies and drinking his beer as Mikasa strums quietly on her guitar, Armin reading, and Eren and Levi playing Minecraft. Carla calls Mikasa around four, asking if they'd all like to go out to Red Lobster together for dinner. They all agree, Levi and Eren sitting across from Grisha and Carla, while Armin and Mikasa sit on the side. Eren notices the way Levi doesn't touch anything, and bumps their shoulders together. Levi looks at him, then at the table, then around at everyone else.

“I’m going to go wash my hands,” Levi says.

“Okay. I’ll order your drink if the waitress comes, then wash my hands when you get back.” Eren looks at the menu, then back at Levi. “Let me guess; a rum and coke?”

Levi nods with a little smirk, tapping Eren’s chin as he stands up while Eren beams, and Armin smiles to himself, flipping a page of his menu. “Marriage game strong,” he murmurs, then looks up with horror at Carla and Grisha’s curious expressions, Mikasa’s wide eyes, and Levi and Eren’s deer in a headlight looks. “Oh, my god, Eren, Levi, I'm so sorry, I just-” he holds his hands up apologetically, and Levi shakes his head, stepping away from the table.

“No, it’s… okay. I’m… going to go wash my hands.” Silence falls upon the table, Eren staring down at his napkin as Armin looks awkwardly around at everyone, Mikasa whispering the explanation to Carla and Grisha, both of them nodding as they come to understand the phrase.

“I really am sorry, Eren,” Armin tries again, and Eren looks up with a small, sad smile, reaching out to pat his hand.

“Don't worry about it, Armin. You don't need to apologise to Levi, either, that'll probably just make him feel bad.”

“Just curious, sweetie, but have you and Levi… talked about… you know… before?” Carla asks, and Eren stares down at his napkin again, worrying at his lip before looking up to his mother with worry.

“I mean, kind of, yeah… I really do want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I know he feels the same way, even if he doesn't really show it or say it that often… he’s just, scared. He doesn't want to feel like we're rushing, and I guess he just wants us to spend more time together? I mean, if he doesn't want to get married, and just wants to live together and be together, that’s fine with me. I think he wants us to talk about the idea again after I graduate. I mean, I'm still deciding if I want to go to grad school or not, so…” Eren fidgets with an earring until Carla reaches out to pat his cheek, smiling sympathetically, knowingly.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Marriage is a big and scary decision, and you two are still young. I can see that you two love each other very much, so don’t think you have to rush, okay? We all love you and support you no matter what.”

Tears come to Eren’s eyes as he listens, and he smiles at his napkin sheepishly before looking back up at Carla. “Thank you, Ma,” he says quietly, and she nods. Eren looks in the direction of the bathroom nervously, gnawing at his lips again. “He should be done by now,” Eren mutters, fidgeting with his other ear.

“I need to wash my hands, son, do you want me to check on him?” Eren looks at his dad, shaking his head after a moment.

“I think he just needs a minute. I mean, you can go wash your hands now if you want, but if he doesn't come out soon, someone might have to go get him.”

“Is a public bathroom really a good place for him to be if he’s upset?” Mikasa asks, and Eren cracks his knuckles, huffing through his nose.

“No, it’s probably not. I’m really worried about him, I want to give him space, but-” Mikasa places her hand on Eren’s shoulder as she stands up.

“It’s okay, Eren. Mom, how about you and I go to the bathroom?” she suggests, and Carla stands up, nodding. Levi shows back up, looking reserved, and Mikasa flashes a smile at him as she and Carla walk past him, and Grisha clears his throat.

“I think I'll go wash my hands now.” Armin stands up with him, leaving Eren to flash a nervous smile towards Levi.

“The waitress hasn't come by yet,” Eren explains, and Levi rolls his eyes with a tiny smirk.

“Terrible service, then,” he says, and Eren snorts, bumping their shoulders together gently when everyone else returns, going to wash his hands. The rest of dinner goes smoothly, and Levi suggests that Armin spend the night, to which Eren and Mikasa agree.

                                         

* * *

 

Armin returns to his house on Tuesday morning, and Mikasa informs Levi that she'll be spending the day with some of her other friends while Eren sleeps peacefully beside him. When Mikasa leaves, Levi watches Eren. He’s seen his face in many different expressions, and he doesn't have a favourite- Levi loves everything about Eren’s face. Sometimes, he sleeps with his brows slightly furrowed and nose scrunched, but most of the time, just like now, it’s even more relaxed and youthful. Levi finds it mesmerising, the way the rays of the sunlight dance across his tan skin, reflecting off his chocolate locks, the small part of his lips, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his lashes lay thick against his cheeks. Levi wants to spend every morning waking up next to Eren, and he had been so terrified of that feeling when it first resonated within him; it still scares him to a small degree, sometimes, that one day, Eren won't return his love, will find someone else, will be fed up with all of Levi’s bullshit. But the way Eren looks when he wakes up to find Levi staring at him so fondly, Levi knows he doesn't have to worry about that; not for another day, at least. Maybe not even at all.

“Good morning,” Eren whispers softly and sweetly, voice hoarse from sleep, and Levi smoothes back a stray lock of bedhead, only to have it spring back defiantly. Eren giggles and leans forward to press a quick chaste to Levi’s lips, careful not to offend his boyfriend with morning breath. “What time is it?” he asks with a little yawn, rubbing at his eye with the heel of his palm as he squints at his window.

“It’s almost nine,” Levi answers, having full access to look at Eren’s clock. Eren groans, pulling the covers over his head as he nuzzles into Levi’s chest.

“Should sleep in still,” he mumbles, and Levi rolls his eyes as he strokes Eren’s hair, about to reply when Eren peers up at him, brows furrowed in concentration. “Wait a minute,” he says, blinking and scrunching his face more. “… Nine? Where’s Mikasa and Armin?”

This time Levi snorts, attempting to tame Eren’s hair by carding his fingers through it. “Mikasa said she came in this morning to see if we wanted to go for a run and take Coco for a walk, but I was still sleeping, so she decided to leave us alone. I was awake when she came back, and Armin was, too; said he woke up while Mikasa was running, and he was going back to his house. Mikasa said she was going to hang out with some other friends, today, so it looks like it’s just you and me, kid,” Levi says, tapping Eren’s nose. Eren tries to bat at him and squirm away, giggling.

“Alright then,” he says with a grin, smacking Levi’s arm when he snorts at Eren’s grumbling stomach.

“Guess we better get some breakfast, then,” Levi deadpans, poking Eren’s stomach, and Eren escapes his wrath by rolling out of the bed, falling to the floor with his legs tangled in the sheets.

                                             

* * *

 

 

After they each use the bathroom and brush their teeth, the two of them make breakfast for themselves, with Levi threatening to burn Eren’s food when he tries to distract him with kisses, which results in pancake batter on Levi’s nose, which Eren playfully licks up. After they eat their food with tea and coffee and clean the dishes, Eren wanders into the living room, surfing through the channels to see if anything worthwhile is on. Grumbling when he finds nothing, he tosses the remote on the couch and plops down on it. “Levi? What are you doing?” he asks, peering into the kitchen.

“Felt like making hot chocolate,” is Levi’s response, and Eren nods to himself, getting off the couch to turn the fireplace on. He gasps when he looks out the window.

“Wow, it’s snowing again,” he murmurs, and Levi shows up beside him with a mug for each of them.

“Huh. No wonder I felt like making this,” he says, and Eren grins, wrapping an arm around Levi. Carefully, he blows on the liquid, then tests it, not holding back the urge to moan.

“Mhm, god, this is so good!” he exclaims, sipping more. Levi just grunts and shakes his head, sipping from his own mug. They’re silent for a minute, watching the snow fall, then Eren gasps again, a little ‘ah!’ as he looks at Levi, who arches his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Your birthday is in one month exactly!” Eren exclaims, pressing a kiss to Levi’s hair. Levi draws his shoulders together, scowling down into his hot cocoa.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me,” he grimaces, taking another sip, and Eren quiets down, smoothing Levi’s hair apologetically, who sighs. “Sorry,” he says, “I know you were only making a remark.”

Eren shrugs. “Yeah, but it’s okay.” They stand in silence again, and Levi takes their mugs to wash when they finish drinking, leaving Eren to try to find something on TV again. When Levi returns, he notices Eren grumbling, throwing the remote on the couch again.

“Nothing good on?” he asks, retrieving the remote to put it in its proper place.

“No,” Eren pouts, flopping on the couch again. A second later, he perks up, looking at Levi as he sits up. “I think I know what we could do, though!” he says with an excited grin. Levi arches his brows.

“What? I don't feel like going outside right now,” he says, and Eren shakes his head.

“Well, that was an idea I had, but! We could build a blanket fort!” Eren arches his eyebrows at Levi’s puzzled expression. “A pillow fort? Did you ever make one of those as a kid?” he asks.

Levi looks at him, blinking, then recognition clicks. “Oh, I think I know what you're talking about; no, I never made one when I was younger,” he admits, and Eren has to hold back the urge to apologise.

“Well, they aren't that hard to build,” he exclaims, standing up and threading his fingers in between Levi’s. “Armin, Mikasa and I used to build them all the time! It’s been a while, but…We just need something to build them around, like a table, couch, or chairs. Then we need blankets, sheets, and pillows; maybe some stuff to keep the sheets down, like books or something,” he explains, going up the stairs. “We could either set it up in the living room, parlour, or the game room; kinda want something with a soft floor, like carpet, or a rug,” he continues, looking at Levi. “What do you think? Are you game?” he asks, grabbing a pillow off his bed.

“Uh- sure. Doesn't sound like too bad of a way to pass the time,” he says, and Eren grins, handing him a pillow.

“Okay then.” Eren chuckles at Levi’s startled expression as he starts stripping the blankets and sheets off the bed. “Don't worry, I can remake the beds and couches and clean everything up; if anyone asks, I'll just say we made a pillow fort. Hey, might even do some laundry,” Eren says, and Levi nods, hugging the pillow closer to himself. “You wanna get- three more blankets and two more sheets from the linen closet?” he asks, and Levi nods.

“Sure.” He purses his lips at the growing bundle in Eren’s arms.

“We can make multiple trips, don't worry.” Levi sighs and nods.

                                                      

* * *

 

 

“Okay! That’s everything!” Eren exclaims with a huff, setting the last bundle down on the couch. Levi glances around the living room, furrowing his brows.

“So… how are we going to set this up, exactly?” he asks, and Eren glances around the room, pursing his lips.

“Hmm… Well, I guess we'll rearrange the chairs by turning them around and drape some sheets over them, have the opening face the fireplace.”

“Will we need something in the middle to support the sheets?” Levi asks as he and Eren start rearranging the loveseat.

“Um- we might, if the chairs won't hold it up,” Eren explains. “But I think we should be okay. There, that’s good. Let’s get the other ones.” They move the coffee table out of the way and rearrange the couch and the La-Z-Boy so that the furniture is touching and forming walls on three sides, laying some blankets on the floor, draping a sheet over each chair, then they drape sheets over the top of the opening, tucking the bottoms into the cushions to keep the sheets upright. “Alright,” Eren says when they finish that. “Let’s make it comfortable down there with some pillows and blankets.”

“Wait,” Levi says, pulling Eren to the kitchen with a grin. “That looks like a good place to drink something warm, don't you think?”

“Hmm, you don't say?” Eren replies with his own grin, pressing a kiss into Levi’s hair as he opens the refrigerator. “We already had tea, coffee, and hot cocoa, what were thinking of having now?”

“Maybe cider or eggnog,” Levi replies, grabbing both items and setting them on the island counter. “Or maybe both,” he says with smirk, grabbing four mugs out of the cabinet. “What about you?” he asks, arching an eyebrow at Eren.

“Think I'll have both, too,” he replies, grabbing the nutmeg, cinnamon, and cloves. Levi adds the spices to the cups of eggnog and puts them in the microwave, adding the spices to the apple cider while he waits. When all their drinks are heated up, they take them to the living room and set them on the coasters on the coffee table, Eren grabbing some pillows and blankets, nodding to the entrance of the fort. “You first,” he says with a grin, and when Levi crawls in, he has to admit, it is a nice, cosy feeling. Eren finally crawls in after a minute, setting two pillows on the floor, then drapes a blanket around Levi’s shoulders, placing a pillow in his lap, then doing the same to himself. “You like?” he asks, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah,” Levi admits, almost with a smile, almost breathlessly, still taking in the fort, then he looks out. “You lit the fireplace?” he asks, then sniffs the air. “And lit some candles?”

“Yeah,” Eren admits with a chuckle, handing a mug of eggnog to Levi.

“Thank you,” Levi says, sighing contentedly after he takes a sip. “This is actually pretty cosy,” he admits, looking around the fort, and Eren grins. “Surprised you haven't suggested doing this at home,” he says, looking at Eren curiously as the brunet scratches the back of his head.

“Ah, yeah. I think I might have wanted to at one point, but I thought you wouldn't like it, since it’s kind of a hassle to clean up.” Levi almost wants to apologise, but Eren continues on. “Besides, whenever I visit, we always spend our time together doing other fun and relaxing things, so I would always forget about building one of these.” Levi nods, and they continue drinking their eggnog and apple cider. When they finish, Eren sticks his head out the fort to peer out the window. “Still snowing,” he says with a little frown. “Hope it doesn't keep anyone from coming home.”

“I think your parents and Mikasa should be fine. I checked the weather app, the snow should stop by around four,” Levi says, laying down against the pillows on the floor. Eren nods, then turns to look at his boyfriend for a minute, smiling fondly. Levi opens his eyes, arching an eyebrow at Eren.

“You gonna look at me, or lay down with me?” Grinning from ear to ear, Eren lays down next to Levi, pulling another blanket over themselves, both of them laying on their sides, facing each other. Eren’s smile softens as he looks at Levi, gently cupping his face, stroking his thumb over his cheek.

“Levi,” he breathes out, eyes drinking in every detail of his face, “you're so beautiful, darling.” Levi lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding slowly, clutching his pillow tighter as his heart starts to pound harder against his ribs. Eren’s eyes flick back up to Levi’s, his thumb stilling, and he continues speaking quietly. “I’m serious, sweetheart. I love you so much, you know that, right?”

Levi nods, breathing slowly as he leans forward, closing his eyes as he rests his forehead against Eren’s. “Kiss me,” he breathes out, and Eren climbs on top of him, both of them sighing in unison as the brunet places his lips against Levi’s in a chaste kiss, slowly swiping his tongue over slightly chapped lips as Levi’s hands meander into Eren’s hair, clutching at the strands tightly. Levi opens his lips when Eren tugs on the lower one gently with his teeth, silently asking for permission to enter his mouth, humming contentedly. Eren slips his tongue in, sliding it along Levi’s, gently exploring his mouth and sucking on his tongue. He lets out a sigh when Levi rubs gently at the nape of his neck, grunting when his lips are gently nipped. They pull apart to breathe, Eren stroking Levi’s cheek, and Levi leans into the touch with a sigh, looking up at Eren.

Eren leans down, placing another kiss to Levi’s mouth, then proceeds to kiss all over the rest of his face, over the barbells in his left eyebrow, on top of the septum piercing and stud in his right nostril. He lets out a grunt when Levi pulls him back down to his lips. “What is it, sweetheart?” he asks, kissing down Levi’s cheeks to whisper in his ear, running his fingers over the soft grain of the undercut. “You need something?”

“E-Eren,” Levi grunts out, squirming and sighing as Eren starts nibbling on his ear. “I- can we…” His words trail off and give way to another sigh as Eren pulls back to look at him with soft, surprised wide eyes, swiping his thumb along his lower lip, cleaning the saliva off Levi.

“Sweetheart, are you saying…?” he asks, searching his eyes for any doubts, brushing black bangs back. Levi nods, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck.

“I want to do it, please; I’m ready, I need it. I've missed you.” He pulls Eren down for another kiss, his hands fisting his shirt, this time licking hungrily into Eren’s mouth.

“Darling, are you-?”

“Yes, I'm certain, I’m positive. I’m sure, _please_ , Eren.” Eren chokes on a groan, kissing Levi harshly, tugging on his hair to allow himself more access to his neck. Levi sighs as Eren licks a stripe upwards, gasping when Eren bites down at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Eren laps gently at the bite, then moves up to suck harshly at a spot under his ear, running his hands up and down Levi’s sides the whole time. Levi pants in Eren’s ear, trying to suck a mark into his neck as well, but he shudders when Eren’s warm hands slip cautiously under his shirt, gliding gently over his hip piercings and coming to rest over his nipple piercings.

“God, baby, you feel so good, you're burning up.” Eren pulls back to stare at him tenderly, nuzzling their noses together. “Maybe we should take this off, yeah?” Levi nods, and they sit up carefully, Eren kissing him sweetly as he gently tugs off the long sleeved t-shirt. He pulls back once it’s off, looking around for a second before Levi taps his chin.

“You don't have to fold it, you can leave it in here, I don't care. I have a feeling we'll be doing laundry after this, anyways,” he says, pulling Eren forward for another kiss. Eren nods with a smirk, dropping the shirt on the ground, laying Levi back down.

“’s my shirt, by the way, you know,” he quips, and Levi shrugs, making Eren snort. “I notice you’ve been stealing my shirts. Do you have any idea how good you look in my clothes? The way my shirts hang over your wrists, over your ass? You have no idea how hard it’s been for me to keep my hands off of you. You were trying to tease me, weren’t you?” Eren growls playfully, running a finger up Levi’s stomach. Levi smirks as he shudders under Eren’s touch.

“Hmm, maybe I _was_ trying to tempt you,” Levi says, rubbing his hands over Eren’s shoulders. “But you have been very good at keeping your hands to yourself, so I’m all yours now.” Eren drops his head with a groan, mouthing messily at Levi’s collarbones, pulling a low sigh from him. “What about you, you idiot?” he manages, tugging at Eren’s shirt. “You’re a human furnace, I don’t want you sweating all over me before we even start.” Eren pulls off with a chuckle, satisfied at the mark that will form on Levi’s clavicle, and he sticks his tongue out mischievously as he places Levi’s hands on his hips, slowly tugging his long-sleeved shirt over his torso. Levi hums in approval as more of the tanned skin is revealed, rubbing circles into Eren's hips with his thumbs.

“Like what you see, Kitten?” Eren asks, dropping the shirt to the floor with a shit eating grin.

“You know I do,” Levi says, tugging Eren down for another kiss. When they break away to breathe, Eren plants a trail of kisses down Levi’s skin, from his mouth to his nipples, gently taking one into his mouth after he breathes hotly over it, watching Levi squirm as he flicks at the barbell with his tongue. “Mhm,” he hums, lolling his head back with a sigh, running a hand through Eren’s hair. “Feels good, love, keep doing that.” Eren nods, grazing his teeth across the pert nub tenderly, then sucking as he starts rolling the other one between his fingers, his other hand caressing Levi’s side. Levi gasps at the stimulation, especially when Eren switches the attention. The brunet pulls back once he’s satisfied with his work, stroking Levi’s hip tenderly. His eyes sweep up to his boyfriend’s face hungrily, relishing the way Levi’s flush is spreading down to his neck.

“Levi, sweetheart, look at you, darling, you look so good. Damn- uh.” Eren blinks, looking lost for words as Levi swivels his hips teasingly under him, licking his lips as he looks at Levi again. “What was I saying?” Levi snorts, and Eren seems to recall his train of thought. “Oh. Yeah. You look really good.”

“How eloquent,” Levi muses, brushing a finger over Eren’s collarbones and nipples, watching the way the light reflects off the metal there, the way Eren licks his lips at the touches.

“Oh, shut up,” Eren says, pushing Levi’s arms down as he plants more kisses along Levi’s ribs and muscles, flicking his tongue in the navel, swirling it around the barbell there. Levi’s breath leaves in a shaky exhale, and Eren flicks his gaze up to him, leaving Levi to marvel the way the light plays with Eren’s eyes. It brings out the lighter yellow flecks, his pupils growing larger with lust. He’s brought out of his reverie when Eren kisses his hip piercings, biting down playfully on his hip bone, sucking harshly at the skin, and he licks at the marks he leaves. Levi’s lips tremble as Eren works on his other hip, brushing his bangs back to see better, and Eren looks up at him, pulling off his hip.

“You know you look downright hot when you push your hair back, right?” Eren says huskily, tilting Levi’s chin up to kiss him deeply. Levi growls quietly from the back of his throat, running his hands over Eren’s back, and gasping when he rocks his hips up into Eren’s in a silent plea. His head drops to Eren’s shoulders, and Eren purrs playfully, sitting up and pulling Levi into his lap and holding him still. “Mhm, looks like somebody’s eager for some attention,” he says silkily, his fingers skittering around the hem of Levi’s flannel pants.

“ _Fuck_ , Eren, touch me, _c’mon_!” He scowls at Eren, who trails his fingers down into his pants, only to snap the hem against Levi’s skin. The scowl turns into a glare, and Levi growls as he mashes their lips together, biting at Eren’s until the brunet lays him down, pulling back with a victorious grin.

“Somebody’s getting feisty,” he drawls, grinning even wider as he tugs Levi’s pants down. Levi sighs, rolling his hips forward, searching for friction, and a reaction from his boyfriend. Eren’s eyes widen dramatically at the outline of Levi’s cock in his boxer briefs, eyes sweeping over his body. “Look at you,” he breathes, and he tosses the pants to the side slowly, leaning forward until he’s hovering over Levi, stroking his cheek, his thumb grazing over his lips, staring into his eyes. “I love you,” he says quietly after a moment, pressing their lips together for another warm kiss. Levi sighs into it, tugging Eren’s body closer to his, grunting at the contact against his cock, letting Eren lick into his mouth hotly.

“Eren,” he grunts, digging his nails into Eren's back. “Please, come on, dammit, touch me. I'm so hard for you, can’t you feel how hard you make me?” He grinds himself up against Eren, his head rolling back as he shudders, his eyelids fluttering shut when Eren grinds his hips back before pulling back.

“I can see, darling, you're so hard, baby, so hot.” His breath puffs out over the outline of Levi’s cock, then he presses his lips to where the head is, tasting the precum that’s staining the fabric. A whimper claws its way out of Levi’s throat as Eren noses and nuzzles at the shape, wrapping his lips around the head, tonguing the slit through the fabric and sucking harshly.

“Oh, _shit_.” A hand fists Eren’s hair, and Levi rolls his hips forward with a grunt, seeking more of that wet heat, but Eren pulls back, hoisting Levi’s hips up as he slowly drags the boxer briefs off. Levi watches Eren, who watches his cock slip free of its confines, resting heavily against his thigh. When he pulls the fabric off, he presses it to his nose, smirking at Levi’s horrified expression. “Oh my god, you shit, don’t do that, that’s disgusting!” he growls, sitting up to knock Eren’s hand away, only to be pushed back down as Eren drops it, lifting his legs up to rest on his shoulders, tugging his socks off.

Levi fights the urge to touch himself as Eren starts pressing kisses to his leg, along his calves, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the other one. A sigh rattles out of his chest when Eren drops them, settling in between his thighs and running his hands over his stomach. “So gorgeous, baby. You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, leaning down to press another kiss to his lips. No matter how many times they see each other, undress each other, they always seem to find something new to marvel at, to fall in love with, and they don’t think, they hope, that they'll ever tire of it. Levi lifts his head to chase after Eren’s lips when he scoots back down, pursing his lips in concentration before looking up at Levi again, rubbing his hips.

“I’m trying to decide what to do, honestly. We've got time, so.” Levi threads his fingers in between Eren’s, who smiles sweetly at him, leaning forward for another kiss. “What do you think, love?”

Levi hums, laying his head back against the pillow, contemplating the options as he stares at the ceiling of the fort. “We'd have to get the supplies from your room before we do- wait a minute,” he says, looking at Eren, who’s grinning sheepishly.

“May or may not have grabbed some things while I was getting blankets from my room,” he admits, pulling condoms and lube out of his pyjama pants pocket, and dumping a towel, wet cloths, washcloths and Germ-X out from a pillowcase.

“Unbelievable,” Levi mutters, eyeing the contents before turning back to Eren. “You brought the whole arsenal. Are you telling me you were planning on fucking in this thing? On the _floor_ , rather than a bed?”

“Hmm, _maybe_ ,” Eren purrs out, leaning down to capture Levi’s lips in a kiss. “Like I said, we haven't done anything in a couple of days, and I've barely been able to keep my hands off you. And since we have time, I’ve been thinking of all the things I could do to you. If you're game, that is,” he assures, looking Levi in the eyes. “So what do you say? Anything you want or don't want?”

“Hmm.” Levi hums, looking back at the ceiling of the fort, then he wriggles his hips with a grunt, looking at Eren suggestively. “How about you suck me off for starters?” he suggests, rolling his hips up into Eren’s pointedly, and Eren nods eagerly.

“Mhm, yes _sir_ ,” he purrs, crushing their lips together. Levi’s left gasping for air when Eren pulls away, kissing down his body, nipping and sucking and pinching and licking marks into Levi’s upper inner thighs, kissing Levi when he’s satisfied with his work there. He slinks back down, gently gripping Levi’s cock and lifting it off his thigh, stroking it slowly. “So pretty, baby,” he purrs again, pressing a trail of lingering kisses from his balls to the tip, along the vein, flicking his tongue at the bead of precum and smearing his lips with it. “You’re leaking, sweetheart,” he says cheekily, slapping it against his cheek. Levi just groans, shutting his eyes as he rolls his hips against Eren’s face. Eren giggles, nuzzling at Levi’s closely trimmed hair, inhaling his scent. He licks a stripe up from his balls to the head, pressing a kiss to the barbells. He ducks down again, sucking upwards, slurping at the glans, pressing a kiss to the slit, and breathing in the scent again before dropping down to suck at Levi’s balls.

Levi writhes at the attention, hands scrabbling at Eren’s shoulders, a whine pulling from his throat when Eren finally wraps his lips around the head, fondling his balls.“ _Oh_ , shit, E-Eren, _fuck_.” Eren grabs one of Levi’s wrists, leading his hand to his hair, looking at him as he bobs his head lower, inch by inch, until the head is hitting the back of Eren’s throat, and he nuzzles into the hair again. Eren moans, sucking his cheeks in harshly, closing his throat and licking his tongue up and down the shaft, saliva gathering everywhere, pulling a growl from Levi’s throat. Tentatively, he rolls his hips upward, and Eren nods, setting a rhythm, alternating between fast and slow. Within minutes, Levi is tugging on Eren’s hair roughly. “E-Eren, _shit_ , gonna…” Eren moans his acknowledgement, holding Levi’s hips as he keeps working his mouth on his cock, and Levi groans as he releases down Eren’s throat, Eren purring as he works him through his orgasm, milking every last drop he can, swallowing and licking up the last drops.

He sits up, wiping his mouth as the two of them catch their breath, leaning down to nuzzle into Levi’s neck after pressing kisses to his hand, his knuckles, his fingertips, his wrist, and palm. “You okay, love?” he asks, brushing Levi’s hair back, pressing more kisses to his eyelids, nose, and cheeks. Levi grunts, eyes closed as he turns to press a kiss to Eren’s hair, who grins. “I take it that’s a ‘you-did-a-good-job’ grunt?” he asks, and Levi opens his eyes to look at him.

“It wasn't _bad_ ,” Levi hums, smirking when Eren playfully shoves his shoulder. “No, but really. Thank you.” He sighs, nuzzling into Eren’s hair, then asks, “What about you?”

“I’m good. Not ready to come yet; still wanna keep going, actually,” he replies, threading their hands together as he looks at Levi. “If you want, that is.” Levi snorts, then hums contemplatively.

“Not gonna lie, I do want you in me right now,” he admits, swiping his thumb over Eren’s hand. Eren grins, leaning forward to hover his lips above Levi’s tentatively, and Levi leans forward, grimacing a bit at the taste of himself in Eren’s mouth, but otherwise enjoying it, thanking Eren through the kiss. When they pull away, he bumps his nose against Eren’s. “Gotta wait for me to get it back up, though.”

“I know. Don’t really mind waiting,” Eren reassures, and Levi marvels at how well his boyfriend has learned self-control, and hopes he can get it up again fast enough to not put Eren through pain (though he knows he won't have any problems; Eren _knows_ what Levi likes). They keep kissing for a few more minutes, running their hands over each other’s bodies, then Eren pulls back, grabbing the lube and looking Levi over contemplatively. Levi grabs a pillow, sliding it under his hips, and Eren sets a towel over it, nudging his thighs apart with his hands. He squirts some lube onto his fingers, warming it up as Levi sighs, relaxing his muscles and giving a tug on his cock, wincing as he thumbs the slit and the piercings. Eren settles himself in between his thighs, rubbing gently over his entrance, looking at the way Levi bites his lips. “You don't have to force it, sweetheart; let me take care of you,” he asks, pressing a kiss to a knee as he slides a finger in slowly, wrapping Levi’s legs around his waist as he slides down, pressing a kiss to his hip. Levi nods, sighing as he adjusts to the intrusion, and he opens his eyes to find Eren staring at his finger as he starts moving, massaging the walls.

“Whatcha thinking there, Space Cadet?” Levi asks, wriggling his hips back against Eren’s finger. Eren stops, blinking up at Levi.

“Huh? Oh,” he says, moving again. “Just thinking of how tight you are and how good it feels. Also, I was thinking of how much I kinda really wanna eat you out right now.” He looks at Levi, giggling at the way his dick twitches and the little gasp that leaves his mouth as he bites his lip, tugging on Eren’s hair.

“Come up here,” he growls, crushing their lips together, tangling their tongues together. Eren only falters in his rhythm for a few seconds, then thrusts with vigour, licking into Levi’s mouth when he shudders. “You can eat me out later, yeah? I wanna be able to kiss your pretty little mouth while you fuck me.” Eren’s finger falters as he whimpers, kissing Levi deeply again. Levi grunts, grabbing onto Eren’s wrist. “ _More_ ,” he growls, and Eren slides another one in, twisting and curling and scissoring, and a whine rips its way out of Levi’s throat when he brushes past his prostate, his nails digging into Eren’s biceps. “ _There_ ,” he gasps, and Eren hums throatily, grazing his teeth along the vein in Levi’s neck, massaging the bundle of nerves.

“Jesus, baby, wanna flip you over. Can I?” Levi nods, and Eren presses a kiss to his temple, pulling his fingers out to help Levi slip a condom on and resituate himself on his hands and knees. He looks over his shoulder at Eren, wiggling his ass, earning a growl of approval from Eren as he slaps it gently, then cups his cheeks, massaging them and pulling them apart. “Mhm, your hole is twitching. Still eager and greedy for me, I see.” Levi nods, biting back a moan when Eren slips his fingers back in, rutting his hips back against them and crying out when they brush past the spot. Eren holds him down, rubbing relentlessly as he adds a third finger.

“ _Fuckin’_ … Eren, I swear, ‘m gonna come again soon, are you-?”

“You can come if you want, dove, I've got you,” Eren whispers, brushing his lips over Levi’s nape, rubbing his other hand over Levi’s cock and up his chest, playing with the nipple barbells. “I will ask, though, do you think you can take another finger?” he says, kissing his shoulder, threading their fingers together as Levi barks out a high pitched laugh.

“ _God_ , you just wanna spread me out and build me up higher and fuck me into oblivion today, don't you?” he jests, licking away some drool that threatens to trail down his chin as he arches his back, shuddering at the sensation. Eren just hums behind him, not giving anything away and letting Levi think of the answer for himself.

“Hmm, _maybe_. Maybe I just wanna make you feel good, love.” Levi shoots him a look that screams ‘ _Kiss me, you idiot_ ,’ and Eren obliges, swiping his tongue gently over Levi’s lips as he carefully adds a fourth and final finger, drinking in Levi’s needy whine. “You okay, sweetheart?” he asks, nuzzling his nose into Levi’s hair.

“T-touch me, Eren, _p-please_ , m-my cock…”

“Ah, but I think I want you to come from just my fingers this time, my pet, can you do that? I know you can, love, you're so good, such a good boy for me,” Eren says as he continues thrusting his fingers mercilessly, ignoring the ache that’s starting to spread through his wrist. “Look at you, how your greedy little hole just sucks my fingers in as you fuck yourself back on them like a little slut. _Christ_ , your moans are so fucking hot, you're just dying to swallow up my cock, aren't you?” He notices the way Levi’s thighs are trembling, and he holds him up before Levi’s face can slam into the floor as he comes with a shout, and Eren tenderly flips Levi onto his back, gently taking the condom off and tying it, washing his hands with a wipe and wiping Levi off, nuzzling their noses together when he’s finished. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” he asks, and Levi opens his eyes, brushing his fingers against Eren’s cheek.

“Kinda… tired, honestly. Made me feel pretty boneless,” he says with a sated little smile, nuzzling into Eren’s neck, pressing lazy kisses to the sweaty skin. Eren sucks on his teeth, carding his fingers through Levi’s hair gently.

“Shit. I didn’t go too hard, did I? Didn’t hurt you?” he asks with concern, stroking his shoulder. Levi shakes his head, planting a kiss on Eren’s cheek.

“Relax, kid. I’m okay. Kinda wanna keep going, if you do, too; give me a few more minutes again, I should be good to go here soon.”

“Okay, love,” he says, and they lay there together, Eren petting Levi, Levi breathing softly until he rouses himself with a little sigh, pecking Eren on the lips.

“So how do you want me? Hands and knees, back, side, riding you?” Eren’s eyes open, looking intently at Levi for a minute, and Levi can see the gears turning in Eren’s head as he thinks and contemplates, mulling over his options. After a few seconds, he presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Kinda want you on your hands and knees, first,” he says, and Levi nods, reaching for the condoms, handing them to Eren as Levi tugs Eren’s pants off, gasping at how red and swollen his cock is. “Don’t, babe,” Eren whispers when Levi’s hand reaches out for it, gently grabbing his wrist.

“How the… Unbelievable,” Levi murmurs, shaking his head. “You’ve improved on your self-control from when we first started sleeping together, you know? I love it, ‘m proud of you,” he says, kissing Eren sweetly as he tugs a condom on him. Eren grunts into the kiss, pressing Levi closer to himself, whimpering at the contact, and Levi pulls back, tugging a condom on himself and getting on his hands and knees, looking up at Eren hotly as he wiggles his ass. “For being a good boy, keeping your hands off me and holding yourself back while pleasuring me.” He arches his back, sliding his arms down until they’re on the floor, pressing his face to his forearms, swaying his hips once more as he reaches a hand out to Eren’s. “C’mere, Daddy,” he purrs, “come play with your Kitten, let _me_ make you feel good.”

“ _Je-sus_ ,” Eren groans, scooting behind Levi, watching his boyfriend wriggle his ass some more before he puts his hands on him. He slides them over his legs, over the back of his thighs and ass, up his back and shoulders, then down over his chest. Eren then repeats the path with kisses up the back of his thighs and up the broad back. “So beautiful, sweetheart, so good to me.” He pulls back, dribbling some lube on his fingers, slicking his cock up and swiping the fingers over Levi’s entrance. Eren wipes off his fingers, then nudges Levi to sit up on his hands, pressing his thighs together. Guiding his cock with one hand, he slips it in between Levi’s thighs, both of them groaning at the contact. “ _Shit_ … ah, fuck, that’s- really fuckin’ good, ngh…” Eren stills his hips, panting, then pulls out from between Levi’s thighs, slapping his cock against his cheeks, thrusting up and between them a few times. “Are you ready, love?” he asks hoarsely, and Levi nods with a little grunt.

Slowly, Eren pushes in the head, but before Levi can rut back, he pulls out, then slides the head back in. Pushing forward slowly, he kisses Levi’s shoulders as he whimpers under him, Eren waiting patiently and resisting the urge to start slamming his hips once he’s fully sheathed. “God, baby, you feel so good, so tight, sweetheart… are you feeling okay?” he asks, running his hands lovingly over Levi’s body. Levi takes a second to respond, nodding his head with a little sigh, and when he looks over his shoulder, Eren is stunned at how wrecked he looks.

“Kiss me. Fuck me,” he pleads hoarsely, panting and licking his lips, rocking his hips backwards with a barely audible whine caught in his throat. Eren chokes on a groan as he leans forward, gently brushing his lips against Levi’s before nipping at them, slipping his tongue into Levi’s mouth, drinking up the nearly silent whimpers as Eren starts gyrating his hips slowly. Levi breaks away from the kiss with a gasp when Eren starts stroking him, his arms already threatening to give way. “E-Eren,” he stammers out when the brunet pulls out, snapping his hips forward.

“What is it, darling? You need to lay down?” Levi nods weakly, and Eren presses kisses to his neck as he helps Levi lay down, rubbing his chest with one hand as he holds a hip with the other, thrusting slowly. “How’s that feel, love? Am I making you feel good?” He pinches a nipple when Levi nods weakly, making him jerk back on his cock and brush past his prostate, causing Levi to clench around Eren as he mewls. “ _Oh_ , fuck, sweetie; yeah, keep moaning for me, baby, love it. I love you, I love you so much, Levi.” He grips Levi’s hips with both hands now, certain that he’s leaving nail marks and bruises from his fingertips.

“I- _ngh_ \- love y - _hah, shit_ ,” Levi cries out, and Eren pulls out, laying Levi down all the way, sliding back in as he lays against Levi’s back, threading their fingers together with one hand, holding his hip with the other. Levi whimpers at the closeness, turning his head when he feels Eren kissing his cheek to brush their lips together. “Your- _shit_ \- y-your cock feels so good, it’s s-so thick, so big, I love it, makes me feel so f-full- _shit_!” he cries. Eren growls as he tugs Levi’s hair back to bite at his neck. Eren sits up, bringing Levi flush with his chest, groaning more at the way Levi almost _screams_ , stroking his boyfriend’s cock as Levi’s hand wraps around to tug at Eren’s hair, wrapping another one above Eren’s on his cock. “D-don’t s-stop, _p-please_ ,” he cries, weakly bouncing back on Eren’s cock, whining as the angle grants better aim for Levi’s prostate. Levi’s chest is heaving when Eren accidentally slips out, a distressed whine crawling from his throat, but Eren coos to him reassuringly as he lays on his back, guiding Levi back on his cock, completely mesmerised with the way Levi sucks him in greedily, reaching forward to knead his ass.

“So fucking tight, your little hole is _so_ pretty, Kitten, your ass is so fucking amazing. God, just look at you fucking _swallow_ me. You like my thick cock, don't you, baby? Feels good, yeah? You feel so good, sweetheart, I love making you feel good.” Levi’s back is shuddering with each breath, his nails digging into Eren’s thighs as he tries to hold himself upright, and Eren coaxes him to lay against his chest, watching the way Levi’s jaw goes slack, his eyes crossing, his breathing erratic, his cock throbbing, his chest flushed. “You need to come, baby?” he asks, kissing Levi’s forehead and clasping his hand, thrusting his hips as he slides his fingers into Levi’s mouth when he whines with a nod. “Cum, baby, together. I'm so close, sweetie.”

" _E-Eren, ‘m gonna, can't… Hah_!” Levi’s head falls to the side as he comes, a quiet scream tearing its way out of his lips. His insides clench unbearably tight around Eren, and Eren moans loudly, biting down on Levi’s shoulder as he ejaculates.

They lay there for a minute, breathing heavily, and Eren pulls out when he notices how Levi is trembling, earning a quiet groan from Eren and a quiet whimper from Levi. “Levi, sweetheart, can you hear me? Are you okay?” Eren asks, gently brushing away the damp black hair. He’s only answered with a weak whine and nod of the head, and he strokes Levi’s hip tenderly. “I’m going to clean you up, love, then get you some food and water, okay? Then I’m just going to hold you, baby.” Levi winces a bit when Eren tugs his condom off and cleans him gently with a wet wipe, peppering him with kisses all the while. After Eren wipes himself off, he wipes off the bottle of lube and collects the trash, placing a blanket over Levi before he goes to throw the rubbish away. He wets a washcloth with warm soap and water and goes back to clean Levi again, paying extra attention the nail marks, hickeys, and piercings. Once that’s done, he wipes himself off again, then goes to wash his hands and grab a water bottle for Levi, along with some grapes and crackers. He crawls back into the blanket fort, gently pulling Levi to sit in his lap. “Are you feeling clean, babe?” Eren waits patiently for Levi to nod tiredly, smiling fondly as he opens the water bottle and tilts Levi’s chin.

“C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get some water in you, okay?” Levi’s lips open, and Eren pours the water in slowly, wiping away the trails that spill out of Levi’s mouth. “Good, love. Now let’s feed you a bit, yeah? Open up.” Again, Levi opens his mouth, slowly chewing and swallowing every bit of morsel Eren hand feeds him. When he weakly mutters that he’s done and asks for more water, Eren obliges, then settles him back down, putting the food away before crawling back in the fort to cuddle with Levi. “I’m here now, dove,” he says, slipping under the blanket and pulling Levi to his chest, stroking his hair. “I’ve got you, you’re safe, you’re good. You did such an excellent job, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you. You deserve to rest now. Take as long as you need. I love you, Levi, I love you so much.” Levi just sighs quietly with a small nod, clutching Eren tighter, and they fall asleep.

                                       

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Eren stirs awake, checking the time on his phone before turning his attention back to Levi. He’s mesmerised by how peaceful his boyfriend looks when he’s asleep, his face relaxed, jaw lack and brows soothed. His bangs fall into his face, dark lashes laying thick and uneven against pale cheeks, slightly chapped lips parted with gentle, the shadows casting glinting reflective light off of his piercings. Eren’s realised for a long time now that he wants to spend every day of his life waking up next to this beautiful man, and he had been afraid that he would scare Levi off with that thought when he first felt it; of course, he was more than thrilled when he realised Levi reciprocated these feelings. He smiles when Levi stirs, eyes opening slowly and tiredly, blinking away the sleep as he awakens to Eren gazing upon him fondly. “Hello, beautiful,” he says softly, reaching forward to hover before Levi’s nose, silently asking for permission to a kiss. Instead, Levi grimaces.

“Your breath smells like shit,” he mutters hoarsely, face contorting as he shifts under the blanket. “And I can’t feel my legs.” Eren throws his head back with a snort, looking at Levi with a mixture of sheepishness and mischievousness.

“Sorry about that,” he says, bringing Levi’s hand up to kiss that instead. Levi just rolls his eyes, resting his forehead against Eren’s chest.

“’s okay. That was really great, I felt incredible. You did a good job.” Eren smiles as he pets his hair, and Levi looks up at him. “How about you? Did you feel good?”

“More than good,” Eren replies, brushing his lips against Levi’s forehead tenderly. “You were perfect, love, felt fantastic. Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me,” Levi says with a shrug. “You’re the one I should be thanking. Especially for always taking care of me after you fuck me so wonderfully.”

“Of course,” Eren responds, staring into Levi’s eyes as they brush their noses together.

“What time is it?” Levi asks after a minute, brushing his nose along Eren’s jaw. Eren’s checks his phone again, biting his cheek at Levi’s movements.

“A little after one,” he answers, scratching Levi’s undercut as he clicks his teeth.

“Wow. Two hour nap. Guess that means we should get up and clean up.”

“Mhm, yeah. Don’t worry, though, I’ll do the laundry and clean this up after we shower. I want you to rest. No buts,” he says, arching his brow at Levi as he opens his mouth to protest. “First, let’s get some more food and water in you, then we can shower.”

“Che, I’m not _completely_ useless,” Levi mutters, rolling his eyes, then arching an eyebrow at Eren as he tries to follow the brunet when he sits up, wincing at the soreness in between his legs. “Though this little Kitten does quite like being pampered,” he purrs, laying his elbows on the floor as he runs a hand over Eren’s calf. He smirks at the way Eren visibly gulps, grabbing the hand and pressing his lips to the fingertips.

“Of course, my little pet. I certainly do like to spoil my precious Kitten,” Eren replies, gently pulling Levi out of the blanket fort and carrying him in his arms. Normally, getting picked up so easily by Eren excites Levi, as it’s usually followed by being thrown on the bed and manhandled like a ragdoll by the brunet, but he’s so tired that this only sends a little spark through his veins. This time, Levi’s strong enough to drink and eat without Eren’s help, and the two eat a light snack before Eren carries Levi up to the bathroom, where they both brush their teeth before jumping in the shower. Eren holds Levi up, leaning him against the wall, both sighing at the hot water, and they share lazy kisses as they run their hands over each other’s bodies, wetting their skin. Eren sucks more marks into Levi’s neck as they both start lathering each other up, and then he pulls away with a groan.

“Levi, remember how I said I wanted to eat you out earlier?” he whispers hoarsely. Levi sucks in a breath as he nods, and Eren bites back a whimper. “I'm so sorry, baby, I just- you look _so_ fucking good right now.” Levi only nods again, pulling some things out from behind the curtain liner and shooting Eren a serious look.

“Fuck my ass with this, fuck me against the wall, and eat your cum out of my ass.” Levi just stares at Eren, who looks like he’s lost the ability to perform any strenuous brain functions, until he falls to his knees with a growl. “You’re going to have to hold me up, too,” Levi reminds him, pushing back Eren’s bangs. “Want me like this, or against the wall?”

“I don’t- um… shit, I don’t care.” Levi just smirks as he rolls a condom onto the plug and squirts lube on it, handing it to Eren before he turns around, planting his face and chest on the wall as he juts his ass out to Eren, pulling a wrecked groan out of his lips. Still grinning wickedly, he rubs his hands over his ass, pulling his cheeks apart with a debauched groan, loving the way Eren’s face reddens even more. “Should still be pretty spread open from your thick cock, Daddy,” he purrs, and Eren looks like he’d rather skip the toy and sex and just go straight to eating Levi out. He does as Levi commands, though, slowly rubbing the pads of his fingers and the tip of the toy against the puckered entrance, watching intently at the way Levi’s hole flutters greedily.

“You most certainly are, precious,” he murmurs, breath ghosting hot over Levi’s skin, and he doesn’t suppress a moan. Gently, he prods the end of the toy into Levi, holding him up with his other hand, pressing a kiss to his hip when he shudders. “Look at you, still taking it like a champ, Kitten, like a greedy little whore. You like it, baby? You feel good?” Levi lets out a whine as he nods his head, rutting back against the toy, and Eren’s grin widens. “Oh yeah? Just you wait, sweetheart.” Eren flicks the dial to the lowest setting, pressing a kiss to Levi’s thigh as he lets out a pleased sigh.

“Mhm, yeah, feels good…” Levi rolls his shoulders, placing a hand over Eren’s as he rubs the other one against his chest, spreading the water around. He looks back to Eren, licking his parted lips as the hand goes to grab a cheek. “Wanna spank your little Kitten, Daddy?” Eren bites his lips as he flicks the dial to the second setting, slapping a hand against Levi, pulling out a gasp from him.

“Yeah? You like that, baby?” Levi nods with a low hum, starting to pant from the vibrations, wiggling his hips more. Eren smirks to himself, prodding the pad of his thumb to Levi’s entrance, grinning at the way Levi jolts. He pauses, thinking as he works the toy for another minute, then turns the dial again, darting his tongue out against the base of Levi’s cock, then his balls, head pounding at the way Levi whines and shudders. “One more setting, baby.” Levi ruts himself back, throwing his head back, nearly screaming when the toy brushes against his prostate, and Eren tightens his grip on Levi, holding him up. “Shh, it’s okay, love, I’ve got you.” He presses more kisses to Levi’s skin as he twists the toy, watching Levi’s hands scrabble at the smooth wall. His cock twitches at the way Levi manages to look over his shoulder at him after a minute, eyes wild with pleading desperation. Eren nods understandingly, flicking the dial to the last setting, holding the toy and Levi tighter as Levi starts babbling.

“ _Oh shit oh shit Eren, Eren, fuck_ …” Levi’s head drops, catching Eren’s eye. _“It hurts, feels so good, keep- keep f-fucking me, please, please, I want your cock, need it, oh my god_ …” Eren just shakes his head and holds up a finger, continuing to thrust and twist the toy inside Levi, petting him as his thighs starts trembling from the exertion. After a minute, just before Eren can sense that Levi’s about to go over the edge, he turns the toy off, pulling it gently out of Levi, petting him as he chokes on a whine.

“C'mere, baby. Good job, you did great,” Eren murmurs, turning Levi around and pulling him into his lap, spreading the warm water over his shivering body. Levi pants against Eren’s skin, and Eren forces himself not to grind their cocks together, waiting for Levi to catch his breath for a minute before he talks to him. “You still want to do it again, love? Sure you're okay?”

Levi’s silent for a second, then looks up at Eren, his eyes glinting with a small smirk. “I’m sure I can go one more round.” Eren shakes his head with a chuckle, nipping gently at Levi’s lips, slipping their tongues together. They both groan when Levi grips their cocks together, and Eren growls as he lifts Levi against the wall, both of them moaning as Eren slides in easily. “ _Fuck me. Cum in me_.” Levi orders, and Eren nods before he starts a brutal pace, slamming into Levi, the position allowing him to ram into Levi’s prostate with each thrust. Levi’s head drops against Eren’s neck, the most lewd whines and moans spilling out of his lips with each movement, his nails raking down Eren’s back as his teeth graze against Eren’s shoulders and his heels dig into Eren’s lower back.

In just a matter of minutes, Eren’s gut coils with a tight heat as his thighs and arms tremble, grunting as Levi clenches tighter around himself. “ _Gonna… g-gonna c-… oh_ , shit!” He comes hard with a cry, Levi shaking like a leaf around him, and he pulls out, falling to his knees and throwing Levi’s legs over his shoulders, holding his hips up against the wall, sucking in a breath at the sight of the puckered entrance before looking back up at his boyfriend. "I came so much, baby, you should see it, your ass is full of my fucking cum.” Levi just stares blankly at him, too fucked out to process Eren’s words as quickly as he normally would, and Eren presses a kiss to his inner thigh, just barely away from Levi’s own red cock. “You still want me to eat you out, love?” he calls up gently, and Levi blinks, weakly running his hands through Eren’s hair with a nod.

“P-please,” he says, voice hoarse and raspy, and Eren nods as he lowers Levi’s feet to the ground, allowing his shoulders to brace his legs as he starts nosing his way to the entrance, breathing in the faint smell of sweat, soap, flavoured condoms and lube, and his cum.

“Smells so good, love,” he breathes against the skin, rubbing Levi’s hips when he shudders. He plants a chaste kiss to the entrance, then pulls back, flicking his tongue out, testing, tasting. Then, he prods his tongue in, moaning against Levi as he laps and licks away eagerly, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks at the skin. Levi makes little choked sobbing sounds as he tugs at Eren’s hair, and Eren peers up at him. “You taste so good, sweetheart,” he reassures, but Levi only shakes his head, trying to form words. “What is it, darling?” Eren asks, concerned that he’s overwhelming Levi.

“ _C-… cumming_ ,” he squeaks out, and Eren hastily pulls back, directing Levi’s cock to his open mouth, catching most of the white liquid, then he goes back to lapping at Levi’s stretched hole, groaning at the combined taste of his and Levi’s essence. When he finally cleans Levi out and eaten him out to his heart’s content, Levi has caught his breath, and Eren pulls back, resting his cheek against Levi’s thigh as he looks up at his love with a sated grin, lips plump, wet, and red.

“Thank you so much, love,” he whispers tenderly, and Levi weakly brushes Eren’s hair back.

“Wanna kiss you,” he murmurs tiredly, and Eren nods as he stands up, reaching out of the shower to grab the bottle of Listerine off the edge of the sink, rinsing his mouth out twice before Levi nods his approval, pulling Eren in for a kiss, lathering some soap over Eren’s back carefully. “Sorry about your back,” he apologises, but Eren shushes him, lathering soap over Levi’s lower back cautiously.

“You know I love it when you mark me up sweetie, makes me know I made you feel good. I wear them with pride,” he grins, and Levi rolls his eyes, lathering Eren’s front now. When he reaches Eren’s dick, he carefully spreads the soap over the skin once, rinsing it off carefully before he pulls the foreskin back with caution, letting the water wash the head. His thumb strokes the piercing as he looks at Eren, face impassive. Eren arches an eyebrow, looking at Levi’s hand and then up at Levi with an incredulous expression, gnawing his lips nervously. “Levi, you… you want to go again? I don't think you can take another round, I don't want you to get hurt,” he says warningly, but Levi just shakes his head, stepping closer to Eren, wrapping his other arm around his waist slowly.

“No, not me. I’m not looking for another round,” is all he says, dropping to his knees slowly, Eren’s chest rattling with a gasp. He looks up at Eren for permission, rubbing his cock against his cheek. “You treat me like a king, Eren, better than one. You’re so good to me, all the time.” Eren’s hands curl into fists next to Levi’s as he shakes his head, but Levi silences him, pressing a kiss to the foreskin. “I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you,” he mumbles quietly, and Eren cups Levi’s cheeks, eyes brimming.

“L-Levi…don’t, please, love,” Eren pleads. “You mean the absolute _world_ to me, and more, you mean _so_ much to me. I love you, and I love showing my love to you, _for_ you. I love making you feel good, and I appreciate that you’re trying to reciprocate it to me, but you don’t need to. Making you feel good makes me feel good, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself, alright?” Levi falls silent, pressing his forehead against Eren’s hip to hide his face and catch his breath, heart slamming against his ribs. Eren lets him have time to himself, cautiously threading his hands through the black hair. When Levi re-emerges, he’s thankful for the light, cooling shower against his face, trying not to let his voice crack as he speaks.

“’m tired,” he mumbles quietly. “And we’re somewhat clean now. Can we go to sleep?” he asks, looking up at Eren. “And I mean in a real bed this time,” he says, and Eren nods, falling to his knees as he hugs Levi to his chest, kissing his nose.

“Of course, my love,” he says, turning the water off and grabbing towels, helping Levi stand up before draping one over Levi as he dries his hair. When Eren lets a space open up, Levi glares at him, half of his face hidden by the fabric. “Oops. There you are!” Eren grins, brushing his nose against Levi’s as he lets the towel fall around his shoulders.

“Nerd,” Levi mutters, drying off Eren’s hair in a more methodical fashion. Once they’re dried off, Eren steps out, holding out a hand for Levi to take, and they dress in Eren’s room, Levi crawling into the bed and Eren slips in next to him. “We should clean,” Levi mutters against Eren’s chest, and Eren just shakes his head.

“Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it, you rest.”

“Well don't let me sleep too long, don't wanna fuck up my schedule. Wanna be awake whenever your family comes home. And I am _so_ fucking you at some point this week.” Levi stares at Eren as his breath catches, then Eren nods, pressing a kiss to the black hair. When Levi falls asleep, breath fanning out against the brunet’s chest, Eren slips out of bed, cleaning the bathroom and living room, starting a load of laundry and preparing more snacks for him and Levi.

                                        

* * *

 

 

At four o'clock, Mikasa comes home, walking in to see Eren on the couch, with a movie on pause. “Hey,” he calls out, looking up from his phone. “Have fun?”

“Yeah, I did,” she replies, setting her phone, keys, and wallet on the counter before leaning on the La-Z-Boy. “What about you and Levi? What did you guys do today?”

“Eren decided to show me how to build a pillow fort,” Levi calls out, ambling slowly from the hallway bathroom. Mikasa turns around, eyebrows arched.

“Oh, really? You mean you never made one before as a kid?” she asks, and Levi shrugs.

“Yeah. It wasn’t bad. It was pretty fun.”

“That’s good.” Mikasa runs her hand through her hair as Eren opens up his arms, not missing the way Levi winces. Squinting, she notices bruises on their necks, then puts two and two together, shaking her head. “Oh my god, you two…” Levi just rolls his eyes, not surprised by Mikasa’s intuitiveness, and Eren tries to keep a straight face, but fails, pouting his lips and furrowing his brows in a frown.

                                             

* * *

 

 

Wednesday is spent with Mikasa, Levi and Eren working out, then going shopping with Carla and Grisha to gather the ingredients for Thanksgiving dinner and starting preparations for cooking; Grisha is to work on the turkey, Carla on the pies, Mikasa on the ham, Eren on the stuffing, and Levi on the casseroles. They also prepare biscuits, cookies, brownies, cranberry sauce, potatoes and salad. Eren and Levi man the cookies, Eren and Mikasa work on the biscuits, and Mikasa and Levi make the brownies. While Levi is working, Eren sidles up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist. “What do you want, kid?” Levi asks, letting a smile slip through. Eren smiles back, pressing a kiss to Levi’s cheek.

“Nothin’,” he drawls in a singsong voice, placing his chin on Levi’s shoulder. “Just like watching you cook.”

“You just like watching me _period_ ,” Levi replies, and Eren shrugs.

“True,” he says, “but you're really good at cooking. I love seeing you focus on your work; you're amusing to watch when you're enjoying yourself, being methodical and concentrating.”

“You do realise you're not so bad at cooking yourself, right?” Levi says, wiping his hands as he turns around, crossing his arms as he looks up at Eren. “I mean, you make some really excellent meals when you're at our place sometimes, and you know I'm not too partial to eat anybody else’s kofte.”

Eren blinks, then laughs, his eyes crinkling. “I appreciate the compliment, love, but I wasn't looking for one? I was just reminding you that I like watching you make food.”

Now it’s Levi’s turn to blink. “Oh,” he says, shrugging. “Well, I was just reminding you, too. And you just like seeing me in an apron, don’t you? Wouldn't you just like to sit me up on the counter and kiss the daylights out of me?” He smirks as Eren’s pupils dilate for a second, then turns back to his work. “Still kind of sore from yesterday, though,” he murmurs quietly, and Eren buries his nose into Levi’s neck with a sniff. “C'mon, kid, get back to work,” he says as Carla comes out of the pantry, and Eren nods, pressing a kiss to Levi’s hair as Mikasa comes into the kitchen from upstairs.

“Still no room for me to really work, huh?” she mutters, and Levi looks up, shaking his head.

“Not really. I think we'd all prefer not to risk cross contamination with the casseroles and ham.”

“Yeah, it’s no biggie. Though I don’t think some music would hurt,” she replies, plugging her iPod into a speaker system, setting it to an upbeat dancing playlist. As the sound of trumpets and saxophones float through the air, Mikasa starts snapping to the beat, grabbing Eren. “C’mon, you little squirt. Still know how to cut a rug?”

“Oh, you are _so_ on,” Eren says with a grin, and Levi has to hold back a laugh, loving how competitive his idiot boyfriend can be. Carla chuckles in amusement, holding out a hand to Grisha as he pokes his head out of the dining room.

“How about you, young man?” she asks, and Grisha shakes his head with a smile, leading Carla out to the living room. Levi watches the family dancing with each other, Grisha dancing with Mikasa and Carla with Eren for the next song, and when Grisha excuses himself after that one, Mikasa flounces over to Levi, grabbing his wrist.

“Come on, Levi, we showed you some of the moves, remember?” Levi stills, then wipes his hands off, taking Mikasa’s hand, a small grin creeping through his features. For the fourth song, Carla goes to Levi as Mikasa returns to Eren, all four of them breathless when the last notes drift through the air. Then, a guitar starts twanging, Eren perking up as he recognizes the song, striding over to Levi as he begins mouthing along to the words.

“ _Baby, why don't we just turn that TV off_?”

“Oh, no, Eren. Come on now, kid,” Levi says, shaking his head and gasping as Eren takes him in his arms, still grinning as he continues singing and swaying to the beat.

“ _Three hundred fifteen channels of nothin’ but bad news on_ ,” and Levi has to bite the inside of his cheek as Eren continues to hit the low notes of Josh Turner, glaring at Mikasa as she wolf whistles and Carla claps, the two of them twirling together as Eren pulls Levi closer, wrapping Levi’s left arm around his waist and his right arm on his shoulder.

“ _Well it might be me, but the way I see, the whole wide world has gone-_ ” he steps back to let Levi twirl out his arms, pulling him back in and lifting him up on the _‘crazy_ ’. “ _So baby, why don’t we just dance_?” lifting his arm over his head to let Levi roll under it.

“ _Guess the little bitty livin’ room ain’t gonna look like much_ ,

_But when the lights go down and we move the couch It’s gonna be more than enough_

_For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin_ ’

_Nobody’s gonna see us go crazy,_ ” Eren sings as they waltz out from the living room to the kitchen to the dining room, repeating the twirling and lifting as they approach the chorus and enter the parlour

“ _So baby why don't we just dance_?

_Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs_?

_Bouncin’ off the walls, floatin’ on air_?

_Baby, why don't we just dance?”_

Levi smirks as he pulls away, holding up a finger as he tugs his sweatshirt over his head, singing along to the next line as he saunters back over to Eren.

_“Baby, why don't you go put your best dress on?_ ” he drawls, throwing his sweatshirt over Eren’s shoulders and tugging him closer.

“ _Those high heeled shoes you love to lose as soon as the tunes come on,_ ” he continues, grinning back at Eren’s eager smile as he leans up on his tiptoes to whisper in Eren’s ear.

“ _On second thought, just the way you are is already drivin’ me crazy_ ” he murmurs, dropping the sweatshirt and draping his arms over Eren’s shoulders, brushing his lips over Eren’s jaw before pulling back down,

_“So baby why don’t we just dance?_

_Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs?_

_Bouncin’ off the walls, floatin’ on air?_

_Baby, why don’t we just dance?”_

This time, Levi leads Eren, and they sing the last stanza together.

_“Well it might be mean, but the way I see it,_

_The whole wide world has gone crazy,_

_So baby, why don't we just dance?”_

and Eren lifts Levi up, locking his legs around his waist as his arms hold his back, resting their foreheads together as Eren breathlessly sings the last line.

_“Oh, baby, why don't we just dance?_ ” he whispers, each of them staring into each other’s eyes as the music fades out, Eren chuckling as another song starts up, and Levi sighs. “Why this song now?” he groans quietly, dropping his forehead to Eren’s shoulder, and Eren shrugs.

“I don’t think ‘Kasa’s trying to intentionally tease us,” he says, bumping his nose into Levi’s hair. “Though I don't think anybody would mind if we took a break from cooking for a bit to- catch our breath, I guess,” he muses, and Levi shakes his head.

“No, I'd rather get it out of the way now,” he replies as the lyrics start, perching his chin on the shoulder, tilting his head to look at Eren. “That way we won't have anything to pull us away when we do get to relax,” and Eren chuckles.

“Okay then,” he replies, looking at Levi intently for a moment. “I love you, Levi,” he whispers, bumping their noses together before Levi cups his face, kissing each other slowly, sweetly. Eren lowers Levi to the ground, leaning down as Levi stands on his tiptoes, little pleased sighs escaping each other as Eren caresses his face. They pull away to breathe, Levi resting his head against Eren’s chest for a moment.

“C’mon,” he says, looking up at Eren. “We need to get back to cooking.”

                                                

* * *

 

 

 Once everyone’s tasks are completed and they're allowed a break before they get back to more cooking, Levi sits in the La-Z-Boy, sipping on his tea, his fingers itching to do something to shake him out of the sudden rut he seems to have fallen in. “Hey, Carla?” he asks, and she looks up from her spot on the sofa, closing her magazine with a little ‘hmm?’ “Your piano is tuned, correct?” he asks, and she nods, standing up.

“Yes, darling, it should be good to go. You thinking of playing something?” she inquires, looking eager as Levi nods.

“Yeah, just – itching to make some noise by playing some music, I guess,” he supplies, and she nods as Eren looks up from the kitchen.

“Piano mood?” he asks knowingly, muttering an ‘ah’ when Levi nods his head. “What were you thinking of playing, love?” he asks, and Levi shrugs as he goes to the piano’s place in the parlour.

“Not sure, really. Might be something that just comes to mind,” he responds, gliding his hand over the wood and keys before sitting down, letting out a sigh as he closes his eyes. He rolls his neck and flexes his hands before setting them in place, losing himself in the sombre tones.

“Knew it,” Eren murmurs to himself, gnawing at his thumbnail. Carla goes over to him, but Eren holds her back from peeking out of the kitchen to look through the dining room and into the parlour. She gives him a look, pursing her lips in concentration as she looks back at Levi.

“Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata, first movement?” she asks, and Eren nods. “I've heard him play it before; he always does splendidly.”

“It’s his favourite piece to play when he feels like he’s really over thinking about something,” Eren explains, turning around almost dejectedly. “And he is really good, but he kind of doesn't like getting praised for playing, especially when he plays that piece.” Carla puts a hand on Eren’s shoulder, squeezing supportively. He grabs it, giving a thankful squeeze back, leaning his head back against the wall as he listens to the music. “If he doesn’t start playing something else that’s not happy after the first movement, I'll have to do something,” Eren explains after a few minutes, pushing off the wall. “I’m going to grab my guitar, see if that will help.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Carla says, going back to her spot on the couch. Eren crawls into a chair in the parlour behind Levi after retrieving his guitar, watching his boyfriend nod his head as his fingers dance across the keys, eyes closed as he feels the music, sees the music. Watching Levi play instruments is like watching him cook, or lose himself in a workout or gardening, or his schoolwork; it’s mesmerising to see how concentrated he can become as he tunes out the rest of the world, focusing on the task at hand. Eren finishes tuning his guitar as the last two notes are played, watching the way Levi leans his head back, running both his hands through his hair with a sigh.

“That was beautiful, love,” Eren says quietly, and Levi doesn't even turn his head all the way over his shoulder to look at Eren, just acknowledging the compliment quietly. “You mind if I strum a bit?” he asks, tilting the neck of his guitar up, and Levi looks over his shoulder now, staring at the guitar for a second before looking at Eren, nodding. Eren fixes the strap around himself, plucking at a string in thought before he starts strumming a familiar tune, humming the lyrics to himself quietly. Levi is poised to play his own song, but drops his hands, not quite looking over his shoulder again, listening to Eren play. Somehow, ‘Here Comes The Sun’ is what Levi needs to hear, and he doesn't know if it’s coincidence, or the fact that Eren truly is a wonderful human being and boyfriend, but he decides not to overthink it. He watches Eren out the corner of his eye, the corners of his lips twitching at the peaceful expression on Eren’s face, fingers flying over the strings and frets. As he plays the last notes, he looks up at Levi, smiling a bit. “You okay?” he asks, setting his guitar down as he kneels in front of Levi, taking his hands in his own as he presses a kiss to them. Levi nods, jerking his head to the guitar.

"Wanna play something together?” he asks, and Eren nods, scooting the chair next to the piano and pulling his guitar on. “What did you have in mind?” he asks, and Levi frowns, tracing his fingers over the grain of the wood in the piano.

“Something you can sing along to?” he suggests, and Eren taps his fingers against the drum for a second.

“Ed Sheeran?” he supplies, and Levi nods. “Thinking Out Loud?” Levi stills, then nods again. Eren clears his throat, strumming a few notes to get them started, and when Levi joins in on piano, he starts singing.

_“When your legs don’t work like they used to before,_

_And I can’t sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And darlin’, I will be lovin’ you ‘til we’re seventy_

_And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three_

_And I'm thinkin’ bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day_

_A_ _nd I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_T_ _ake me into your lovin’ arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your hand on my beating heart_

_I’m thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are.”_

Levi chances a glance at Eren, looking back down at the keys just as quickly, trying to keep his fingers from shaking, ignoring the swell of his chest as Eren continues singing his heart out.

_When my hair’s all gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way,_

_I know you will still love me the same ‘_

_Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it’s evergreen_

_And baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory_

_I’m thinkin’ bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it’s all part of a plan_

_Well I'll just keep making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your hand on my beating heart_

_I’m thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So baby now,_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your hand on my beating heart_

_I’m thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are.”_

Eren strums the last note as Levi’s fade out, and they sit in silence together before Eren looks towards Levi, gnawing on his lip before bumping their shoulders together gently. “You okay?” he asks, and Levi sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“I don't know,” he says, inspecting his nails. “Just kinda started feeling like shit. The music helped, but…” he looks down at the floor with a sigh, shrugging his shoulders. Eren nods, combing his fingers through his hair carefully.

“Maybe go lie down for a bit, and then we can all get back to cooking?” he suggests, knowing Levi probably wants to be alone. Levi nods, standing up.

“I’m going to go have a smoke outside, make some tea, maybe… go lay down in your bed,” he responds, and Eren stands up, closing the lid to the piano as he adjusts his guitar.

“Alright,” he says, returning his guitar to his room as Levi retrieves his cigarettes. He picks out one of his sweaters for Levi to wear, tossing it in the dryer for a bit as he makes tea, Misty bumping her head against his shin. “Hi, baby,” he coos, picking her up. “Listen, papa isn’t feeling very well, so do you think you can go lay with him in bed for me? He wants to be alone, and even though I want to be with him, I know you cheer him up.” Misty mews in response, and Eren kisses her forehead. “Thank you, sweet pea,” he says, setting her back down on the floor. He has Levi’s cup ready when he comes back inside, pulling his sweater out of the dryer. “Here,” he says, handing the sweater to Levi as Misty bumps her head against Levi’s leg. “I think Misty wants to keep you company,” he says with a little smile, handing the mug to Levi. “Go lay down,” he says, and Levi’s chest hurts at how magnificent his boyfriend is.

                                 

* * *

 

 

Levi has a hard time falling asleep that night, and when he does, he wakes up in a cold sweat and a gasp, sitting up as he clutches his chest, fighting back chest rattling sobs. He’s thankful that he hasn't woken up Eren, who is laying on his stomach with an arm dangling over the other side of the bed, and Levi fists his hair, eyes darting around the room. “ _Breathe_ , you shit, count to ten, in, out... in, out…” When he finally calms down enough, he takes a look at the clock, biting back a scream when he sees it’s just past six o'clock, taking another few moments to breathe. “You’re safe, you’re alive, so is Eren, Eren is right here. He loves you, you love him, and you’re awake. It was just a dream, just a dream…” He drops his hands, watching Eren sleep peacefully for a moment, then leans his forehead forward to rest on Eren’s cheek, his chest aching as he feels the warm skin and warm rush of air, the rise and fall of Eren’s chest, then Levi pulls himself back up, opening his phone to type a new note.

_Bad dream. Six in the morning on Thanksgiving Day. Didn’t wake up Eren. Need to do something until he wakes up. I’ll tell someone about it later._ He puts his phone down, flinching when Misty pokes her head in the door. “I’m okay, don’t worry. You can come in here and keep us company if you want, though.” Misty stares at him, blinking like she’s bored, then pads on in, flicking her tail as she sits on the floor in front of Levi, looking up at him expectantly until he reaches down to scratch her head. “’m gonna go smoke and shower, try not to wake everybody up, okay? Stay here with the kid, please.” Misty mews quietly, jumping up to take Levi’s space as he stands up, Eren mumbling in his sleep as Misty curls up against his back. Grabbing a coat and his cigarette and lighter, Levi quietly slips out the front door, breathing in the cold air as he looks at the greying sky, the moon and the stars. It takes him a while for his fingers to light his cigarette, and they aren't trembling from the cold.

When he goes back inside a few minutes later, everybody is still asleep, so he slips into the shower, letting the hot water run over him as stands with his fist against the wall, debating on whether or not now is a good time for cathartic screams or tears. He growls in frustration when none will come, scrubbing his hair and scouring his skin until it’s a bright pink. When he steps out, he checks and cleans his piercings, getting some different jewellery for his ears, eyebrows, nose, nipples and navel, changing them out after he cleans the new ones. He steps into Eren’s room, thankful that his boyfriend is still asleep as he scratches Misty’s chin, then he digs through his suitcase until he finds what he’s looking for, pulling on one of Eren’s sweatshirts before sitting down in front of Eren’s mirror.

Eren rolls over in his sleep, reaching out for Levi but frowning when he finds a cold space and then fur, opening his eyes blearily to find Misty’s petulant expression. “Misty?” he croaks, scratching her head. “Where’s… where’s Levi?”

“I'm down here, kid,” comes the quiet reply, and Eren scrunches his face in confusion, blinking his face as he sits up, muttering an ‘oh’ when he finds Levi on the floor, sitting in what looks like just one of his old sweatshirts. “

What are you doing down there so early?” he asks, yawning as he stretches his arms over his head, laying down on his stomach at the foot of the bed, gasping when he looks at the clock. “Six forty-five? Jesus.”

“I couldn't fall asleep that well, then I had a bad dream and woke up,” Levi explains, and Eren pouts, scratching Misty’s head.

“I’m sorry,” he says, but Levi just shrugs. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asks, and Levi stills, then shakes his head.

“No, not really. Not right now, at least. Maybe later,” he says, and Eren nods understandingly, nuzzling Misty’s head before slipping onto the floor, crawling to peer over Levi’s shoulders at his makeup kit.

“So you decided to get all dolled up? And change some of your piercings?” he asks, resting his chin in his hand as he watches Levi apply the finishing touches of his foundation.

“Yeah, kinda felt like I needed a pick me up,” he says, turning his face to check that the liquid is evenly spread, then sits on his hands and knees to retrieve eyeliner, and Eren peeks at the hem of his sweatshirt curiously, knowing Levi wouldn't sit on the floor ass naked, sucking in a breath when the sweatshirts rides up a little bit.

“Thigh highs _and_ panties, too?” Eren breathes, torn between feeling sad that his boyfriend is feeling so down, but biting his lip from arousal. He observes the way the purple fabric with the black border lace stretches over the swell of his ass, and the way the red fabric cinches around pale, muscular thighs. Eren itches to caress and leave gentle little love bites, almost snorting at the ‘No Peeking’ printed across Levi’s behind. Levi stills momentarily, speaking tiredly as he digs out a liquid eyeliner pen.

“I'm not really in the mood to be ogled right now, Eren,” he says, and Eren bites his lips again as he runs a hand through his bedhead.

“I’m sorry, Levi, really. I’ll be good and let you get dolled up.” He sits and watches Levi nod in silent thanks, looking through the makeup kit, until Levi picks up a mascara wand, waving it.

“Wanna help put this on me?” he asks, and Eren snorts.

“And risk me fucking it up? Nah, I’m good.” Eren rifles through the kit some more, perking up when he finds a bottle of black nail polish. “If you want to wear this, though, I can put that on. That’s _one_ thing I'm good at.” Levi looks in the mirror to see the reflection of the nail polish, nodding his head.

“Yeah, okay. Want to get started on my feet while I finish my face?” he suggests, moving his legs out in front of him. “I showered, so they’re clean.” Eren smiles, tugging Levi’s socks off as he pulls his feet into his lap, rubbing them gently to warm them up. He applies lotion and cuticle serum, then buffs the nails before applying the polish. Levi finishes his mascara, then he sits back to watch Eren paint his toenails. “Sorry if I woke you,” he apologises, stroking Misty’s back as Eren shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay. I kinda wish you would have woken me up when you woke up from your bad dream, but I understand that you needed space.” Levi stays silent, and Eren speaks up again after a moment. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. This is nice. Guess I really did need it,” Levi responds, and Eren smiles gently.

“Yeah, you deserve it. I’m glad you’re feeling a little bit better now.” They fall silent again for a moment as Eren finishes Levi’s feet, blowing on them gently and letting them rest in his lap. He’s careful not to smudge the polish as he waits for them dry enough for a top coat, looking at the way Levi pets Misty as the morning light filters through the curtain, dappling their faces. “Levi,” Eren calls out quietly, and he looks up. “You’re very beautiful, love.” Levi turns his head, and Eren’s silent again, then clears his throat. “Can I take a picture?”

Levi turns around to blink at him, then mutters, “Oh. Yeah, sure,” handing his phone over to Eren. He resumes his original position, head turned with Misty curled up next to him, the sunlight dancing across his face and hair, highlighting the minimal makeup. Eren snaps the picture, a pleased smile on his face as he looks at it, showing it to Levi when he glances over curiously. “Not too bad,” he murmurs, and Eren grins as he sees the tiny twitch of Levi’s lips.

“Of course it isn't,” he says, sending the picture to himself. “You’re looking especially cute today.” He purses his lips at the phone, wishing he could post the picture, but he decides to keep it to themselves for now as he sets the phone back down. “Wanna do your fingernails now?” he asks, and Levi nods, scooting carefully out to the side and holding out his hands as Eren preps them before applying the nail polish. When he finishes, Levi sets his elbows on his thighs, holding his hands up as Eren applies the top coat to his toes, laying down as they wait for Levi’s fingers to be ready for a top coat as his toes dry, Eren checking his phone. “I think everybody will be up to watch the Parade soon. Armin wants to go see Mockingjay at one, then we'll come home, probably catch the beginnings of two of the games before the movie and dinner. Sound good?” Eren asks, looking up at Levi.

“Sure,” Levi replies. The top coat on his toes and the polish on his fingers dry, and Eren applies the top coat to the fingers, laying back down as they wait for that to dry. Levi notices how Eren stares at him, finally deciding to address it as he checks that his fingers are dry. He flinches when Eren takes his left hand, pressing kisses to the fingertips. “What are you thinking about?” he asks quietly as Eren kisses down the length of each of his fingers.

“I just really wanna kiss you,” Eren mumbles into Levi’s palm, looking up at him through thick lashes. “I want to hug you and hold you, if that’s okay.” Levi stares at him as his lips brush over his wrist, nodding.

“Yeah, that’s okay.” Levi doesn’t voice how he probably needs it and how much he wants it, but Eren must see it in his eyes, slowly kissing the other hand. “Just don’t mess up my hair or makeup.”

“I won’t,” Eren promises. “Just tell me if you need me to stop,” he says, slowly sliding the zipper of his sweatshirt down after looking to Levi for permission. Levi lets out a sigh at the cool air on his skin, and Eren pulls him into his lap, running his hands over his back. He lifts up each forearm to kiss up it softly, over his biceps, across his shoulders and up his neck, careful to avoid his face. He moves down to Levi’s collarbones, smiling at the different jewellery Levi put in his nipples and navel, resting his lips over Levi’s heartbeat. Levi allows Eren to lean him down on the floor as the brunet kisses over each rib and his hip bones, avoiding the black lace hem of the panties. Eren is sure to keep the kisses sweet, protective, chaste, and innocent. He looks up at Levi, crawling to hover over his face once he’s done. “You okay?” he asks, and Levi nods, bringing their lips together for a gentle kiss. They kiss until the alarm rings at eight, and Levi sighs, combing his fingers through Eren’s hair.

“Thank you, Eren,” he says, and Eren smiles, pecking his nose. “Now go shower and get dressed, then we can go have breakfast.”

“Okay,” Eren says, kissing Levi one last time before he leaves, and Levi slips on some actual clothes.

                                     

* * *

 

 

After eating breakfast and watching the parade, Eren, Levi, and Mikasa pick up Armin to go see the movie. They drop off Armin back at his house afterwards, and the trio returns home. Carla and Grisha have a football game play in the background as they finish cooking the last items. “You kids want anything to drink?” Grisha calls out. “We’ve got beer, wine, whiskey, vodka, rum, gin and tequila. You can make anything you want.”

“Think I’ll start off with a beer,” Levi says, handing one to Eren when he says he wants one. Beer usually does nothing for him, while wine tends to make him sentimental and emotional, tequila giddy, rum down, whisky aggressive, gin hungover as shit and vodka horny, if he has more than a glass or shot. When they sit down to dinner, everybody has a glass of wine.

“It looks really good,” Eren says, looking around the table at all the food eagerly.

“Everybody did an excellent job,” Carla says as Grisha sits at the head of the table. She takes her place to his right, Mikasa next to her, and Eren on Grisha’s left, Levi next to his boyfriend. “Why don’t we go around the table, say what we’re thankful for? You start, sweetie,” she says, nodding to her husband, and he clears his throat.

“Well, I'm thankful for my health, and my family’s health. The fact that we live in a relatively free country with a good home, with good jobs, healthcare, education, and soldiers fighting for our lives to keep us safe and protected and in peace. I’m thankful for my wife and children, and that we could all be together for the holidays.”

Carla clears her throat. “I’m thankful for my health as well, even if I did have a mild scare not too long ago. I’m thankful for my family, for their health, and that we can all be together.”

Mikasa goes next. “I’m thankful for you, Mom and Dad, for taking me in and letting me into your family, and for you, Eren, for being a great brother. I’m thankful for all of our health and safety.”

Levi clears his throat and exhales, squeezing Eren’s hand as he starts. “Even though I’m not with my foster parents again, I am thankful for them, for my health and safety, my job and education. I’m thankful for Carla and Grisha for opening their arms for me every holiday, for meeting my friends, meeting Mikasa, Armin… and especially for meeting Eren,” he says quietly, and Eren squeezes his hand tightly, clearing his throat before he speaks.

“I’m thankful for my health, for Mom’s and everyone else’s, for a good education and job. For my friends, sister, and amazing, beautiful boyfriend, and that we can all be together.” There’s a silence, then a collective ‘amen’ around the table, and everyone starts eating. When Levi finishes his wine, he makes himself a glass of Long Island Iced Tea for dessert. The good day, good food and good alcohol has Levi feeling warm and happy, and he can tell Eren is in a good mood too, though he’s had beer, wine, and a Mint Julep, so he’s giddy and a little horny. Levi remembers he still has to make do on the promise he made Eren on Tuesday, and he thinks tonight will do.

After dinner and dishes are washed and leftovers put away, everybody retires to the living room to watch the game, Eren laying on top of Levi on the couch. He smiles happily up at him, kissing him sweetly. Levi smiles into the kiss, kissing Eren’s nose as he combs his fingers through his long hair, and soon enough, shortly after Grisha heads to bed, then Mikasa, Eren falls asleep. “He always falls asleep after Thanksgiving dinner,” Carla says, smiling at them sweetly.

“Cute,” Levi says with a little grin, and Carla chuckles.

“Mhm. It was so funny to always find him passed out and curled up in a little ball on the couch when he was younger,” Carla recalls, watching Levi stroke Eren’s hair. "He really loves you so much, sweetie, and I can tell you do, too. You two seem very happy together.”

Levi bites his lips, his hands stilling. “Thank you, Carla. I know I keep saying I’m grateful for him, but I really am. He’s so good to me, and I really do… love him,” he says quietly, his chest aching. Carla smiles, then yawns.

“Oh, my, excuse me,” she apologises. “I believe I’ll head to bed now. I’ll take it you two will stay down here? Shall I turn off the TV or change the channel?”

“Um, no, that’s okay. I’ve got the remote just in case. Thank you, though. And again, thank you for having me for Thanksgiving.”

“Sweetie, I'm glad you could make it. Thank _you_. You have a good night, Levi.” She smiles sweetly at him, brushing a hand through Eren’s hair before she heads towards the stairs.

“Thank you, Carla, you too.” He continues watching the game and stroking Eren’s hair for a few more minutes until Eren stirs, blinking blearily up at Levi. “Hey there,” Levi says, brushing back his bangs. “Have a nice little nap?”

“Huh?” Eren mumbles tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he looks at the TV. “What time is it? Everyone go to bed?” he yawns, nuzzling his nose in Levi’s neck.

“Yeah, a little after ten now,” Levi replies, biting back a sigh at Eren’s warm breath and hair, pressing a kiss to his head. “Hey,” he murmurs, and Eren hums. “Wanna know what I was thinking of?” he continues, and Eren blinks up at him curiously. “I wanna make love to you tonight,” he whispers lowly into Eren’s ear, feeling the delicious way Eren shudders and looks at him with wide pupils.

“R-really?” he breathes, and Levi nods, pulling Eren closer to himself as he sits up.

“Really,” he says, brushing the hair away from Eren’s neck to murmur hotly there as he turns off the TV, enjoying the little gasp and shiver he receives. He gathers Eren into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist as he stands up, stroking Eren’s hips as he carries the brunet up the stairs and into his room. Levi lays Eren down on his bed as he lifts up one of his own fingers, kissing Eren as he takes his shirt off, then steps back, slowly slipping off his own shirt, watching as Eren stares at him hungrily. He stares at Eren hard as he slips his pants down, turning around and bending down to shake his pants off with a little wiggle of his hips. When they're off, he turns around, sauntering back towards Eren slowly, taking his hands and placing them on his hips. “Like what you see?” he murmurs, and Eren whines, moving his palms to squeeze supple flesh and fabric, resting his forehead against Levi’s stomach, breath puffing out over the straining outline of Levi’s cock.

“Yes,” he groans, and Levi pushes his shoulders back, laying Eren on the bed as he straddles him, rubbing their crotches together.

“Oh yeah?” Levi murmurs, kissing down Eren’s chest as he pulls his pants down, arching his eyebrows at the sight that awaits him. “Oh _ho_ , and what do we have here?” he murmurs, snapping the lace strap to the panties and hem to the blue thigh highs, watching the confined cock twitch and listening to Eren’s moans.

“D-decided I w-wanted to wear s-something cute, too,” he says, arching his back and rutting his hips, and Levi smirks, his fingers dancing across the bulge, avoiding the head that pokes out the top.

“Well, you are certainly _very_ cute indeed, my little precious thing,” he says, leaning down to kiss along the outline, flicking his tongue out at the head, pushing the foreskin around as he laps up a bead of precum, his ass perched in the air, and he can tell Eren is torn between looking at his ass and watching Levi suck him off. “What do you want, Pup? Want to come from me sucking you off?” Levi breathes against Eren’s cock, watching him shiver.

“U-um…” Eren whines, and Levi waits patiently, nosing the hot, hard skin. “G-god, I don't know… kinda wanna eat you out or suck you off, or have you eat me out…” Levi just closes his eyes, but Eren continues. “B-but I’m really hard right now, babe, I just want you to touch me, suck me off, finger me, fuck me, _please_ , baby.”

“I will, Pup, don’t worry.” Levi kisses Eren’s thigh, gently tugging down the panties to reveal more of Eren’s cock. He slips the head into his mouth, humming around the hard member in his mouth as his tongue swirls over the piercing in the foreskin. Eren whines and Levi flicks his eyes up to him, slotting his fingers in between the ones Eren had clenched in the sheets as he pops his head up, tugging on the panties. “Lift your legs, dove. As much as I love these and seeing you in them, you’re just as stunning in nothing.” Eren’s breath catches on a little whine as he lifts up his hips for Levi to take the panties off, kissing slowly along Eren’s legs as he does so. When they're off, he lets them drop off his fingers and fall to the floor, crawling as he kisses up Eren’s body again, cradling his head in his hands. “You really are very beautiful, Eren,” he whispers, watching Eren blush almost shyly as he kisses his lips.

“T-thank you,” Eren breathes out, and Levi brushes their lips together again before he goes back down to Eren’s cock. Levi strokes it slowly as he watches the foreskin slide and the precum bead. He licks and kisses up the shaft, stroking his thumb over Eren’s hip as he holds him down when he slips the head into his mouth again. Flicking his gaze up to Eren, he dips his tongue into the slit and foreskin, sucking gently. “ _H-hah_ , t-that… f-feels really g-good, baby,” Eren pants, and Levi squeezes his hand as he hums, lifting his head up to kiss the clenching muscles of Eren’s abdomen.

“You can put your hand in my hair if you want,” Levi says, Eren watching him with wide eyes.

“Jesus,” he breathes, stroking the hand on his hip, and Levi hums questioningly. “You- you, ah, just… you must be really eager tonight,” he says, combing his hand through the black hair as Levi starts to stroke him. “I mean, you're just- dropping stuff on the floor,” he says. “N-not that it’s a bad thing, I like it, and I just noticed, and-” he’s cut off with a kiss, Levi scratching under his chin.

“I _am_ in a good mood,” Levi murmurs. “And I _want_ you,” he says, pitching his voice even deeper as he flicks his wrist on an upstroke, feeling Eren shiver underneath him. He goes back to his original position, this time Eren’s hand in his hair, his other one holding Levi’s on his hip. Levi slips the head in his mouth again, going deeper as he opens his jaw wider, stroking the base of Eren’s shaft. His fingers dance over Eren’s balls, humming the whole time as Eren moans under him, his fingers tugging tufts of Levi’s hair. He comes up for some air before he goes any farther, Eren stroking his hair as they look at each other. Levi kisses his way back up to Eren, slipping their tongues together as he tries to open up Eren’s bedside table for the lube he keeps in there. “Want my fingers in you, my little dove?” he murmurs into the kiss, and Eren whines against his lips, nodding eagerly. “Consider it done, then,” he replies, and Eren grips his bicep tightly before he can slide back down.

“C-can you… do it from up here?” he asks, eyes wide and pleading. Levi’s chest swells as he looks at Eren, nodding as he kisses him warmly.

“Sure, my little Pup. Just let me get situated first, is that okay?” When Eren nods, Levi kisses him again, scooting back as Eren opens up his legs, sliding a pillow under Eren’s hip as he kisses the inside of a knee. “You comfortable?” he asks, squeezing some lube onto his fingers, Eren nodding as he warms it up. “Okay then,” he says, pumping Eren once before skimming the pads of his fingers over the entrance, slipping one in as he scoots back up to Eren’s side, kissing his shoulder before perching his chin there. “How are you doing?” he asks, wiggling his finger experimentally as Eren sighs, looking at Levi with a little pleased smile.

“I’m great,” he whispers sweetly, kissing Levi as he reaches for the lube. “May I join you?” he asks, brushing his fingers over the hem of Levi’s panties, then squirting a dollop on his fingers, going down to his entrance. Levi’s eyes widen as he looks at Eren’s fingers, then up at him.

“You most certainly can,” he growls quietly, watching Eren bite his lip as he slides in along Levi. “That feel good, Pup? Stuffing yourself with both of our fingers?”

“ _Y-yeah_ ,” Eren stutters out, resting his forehead against Levi. “Feels really good. C’mon, baby, fuck me, _please_.” Eren clenches around their fingers, poking his tongue out at Levi before he delivers a powerful thrust.

“You're so tight, Pup. Your greedy little hole is going to suck in my cock, isn’t it?” Levi hums, thrusting his wrist until his finger brushes past Eren’s bundle of nerves, and Eren pitches a needy little whine, thrusting his own finger past his prostate.

“I-it is, Levi, _god_ , your cock is _so_ big, _so_ thick and fat. Feels _so_ good when you stuff me with it. L-Levi, baby, p-please, _ah_ -” Levi catches Eren’s finger with his own, pressing both of them down against Eren’s prostate as he rubs it slowly, teasingly, stroking Eren’s cock as he slides another finger in and scissors them.

“Oh yeah? You're almost ready for my cock, aren't you, my little Pup?” Eren squirms, writhing his hips back against their fingers as he shakes his head.

“N-no, not yet, want more, _p-please_ …”

“My god, you _are_ greedy. So eager to stretch your tight little hole. Okay then, Pup, go ahead,” Levi says, nibbling Eren’s ear and sucking a mark into his neck as Eren slides in another one of his own fingers, back arching off the bed as he scissors them.

“ _Levi_ , b-baby, feels good. N-need more, need your cock, p-please!” Eren whimpers when Levi slides his fingers out, gently tugging Eren’s out as he kisses him.

“Don't worry, my pet. You're good, you're good now.” Eren chuckles breathlessly, kissing him back, running the fingers of his clean hand through Levi’s hair.

“W-were you planning on wearing a condom?” he asks, looking into Levi’s eyes questioningly. Levi sighs contemplatively, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, I wanna feel you, and we can shower afterwards?” he suggests, nuzzling their noses together as Levi thinks it over, answering Eren with a little kiss.

“Sure, I don't see why that shouldn't work.” Eren smiles, pressing their lips together sweetly, and Levi scoots back with a little smirk, stepping off the bed and turning around, looking over his shoulder as he wiggles out of his panties, watching the way Eren sits up with a whine and paws at his own erection. He saunters back over and Eren looks up at him, licking his lips hungrily. “You want it, little Pup?” Eren nods, licking his lips again before slipping Levi’s cock into his mouth, moaning hungrily. Levi groans, throwing his head back and threading his hand in the brown hair as Eren licks eagerly at his shaft. “E-Eren, that’s enough, pet, come on now. You want me in you or not?” Eren looks up at him, eyes wide and dark, lips quivering as Levi’s cock slips out. The corners of Levi’s lips twitch as he strokes Eren’s cheek, crawling back on the bed and tugging Eren in his lap. “C'mere, love, I'll hold you while you ride and bounce on my cock. That sound good?” he purrs, squeezing some more lube out to slick himself up, biting his lip as he thumbs his slit, and Eren nearly face plants into Levi’s lap as he scrambles toward him. Levi chuckles, helping Eren onto his lap and pressing their foreheads together as Levi keeps himself steady. He holds Eren’s hip as the brunet slides down with a little gasp. When he’s fully seated, both of them breathing heavily, Levi taps Eren’s chin, looking at him. “You okay?” he asks, tracing his thumb over Eren’s bottom lip. Eren nods, his eyelids fluttering shut as he leans forward to kiss Levi sweetly. “You feel really good,” Levi murmurs, feeling Eren smile into the kiss.

“T-thank you, love.” They share another kiss, Eren nibbling on his lips. “You feel really good, too, god, I… feel so full,” he breathes, wiggling his hips experimentally, and Levi smirks.

“Oh yeah?” he says, thrusting up, watching the way Eren shivers. “You ready for me to move now?”

“Yes, yes, _please_ ,” Eren pleads, and they start a slow rhythm, Levi kissing and licking each of Eren’s little gasps, holding him when he hits the bundle of nerves. “ _Oh, oh my god, so good, your piercings, ah_ -” Eren keens, throwing his head back as Levi bites at his neck, laving his tongue over the spots.

“Shh, Pup, it’s okay, don’t worry. I've got you,” he murmurs reassuringly, skirting his fingers down to pump Eren, who clutches Levi’s shoulders. “What is it, my pet, what do you need?” He’s taken aback when Eren shoves him back down on the bed, a strangled whimper threatening to tumble from his lips as he grinds back against Levi’s cock. “Oh,” he whispers, watching Eren’s cock move as the brunet bounces on him, rubbing his hands over Eren legs and up to his ass, kneading the fleshy mounds. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groans, thrusting his hips up, catching Eren when he falls to his chest after hitting his prostate. “So good, Pup,” he whispers, grinding, swivelling, gyrating his hips upward, hitting it once more. “You feel good, dove?”

“Y-yes, _god_ , Levi, yes,” Eren breathes, and Levi slows his movements, stroking Eren’s hair as he presses kisses to his skin, giving each of them a moment to rest. Levi feels Eren smile, and he smiles back when Eren looks up at him.

“You wanna stay like this, or switch it up a little?” he asks, and Eren hums, closing his eyes as he thinks, biting his lips as Levi continues slowly thrusting.

“Um… _ooh_ \- ah, t-think I’d like to be on my back, maybe,” Eren purrs, opening his eyes to grin at the way Levi bites his own lips.

“Okay then, up you go,” Levi says, sitting up and lifting Eren off of him, both of them groaning at the loss, sitting with their foreheads together until Levi lays Eren down on the bed, kissing his neck as he pumps Eren once, slicking himself up with some more lube. “Good to go again?” he asks, and Eren nods, sighing as Levi slides back in and leans down to mouth at Eren’s chest. “How close are you, Eren?” he asks, picking up the pace of his thrusts. “Want me to go fast or slow?”

“ _Mhm_ , god, ah… pretty sure I’ll be really close soon if you keep it up like that, babe,” Eren sighs, throwing his head back on a particularly hard thrust.

“Yeah? I can definitely go harder, you know,” Levi says with an evil smirk, and Eren throws his arms and legs around his strong back as he starts slamming into the brunet, the room filling up with the squelch and slap of skin, of their breathy pants. When Levi brushes past Eren’s prostate, he lets out a quiet little scream, wrapping his legs tighter around Levi as he feels like he’s being bent in half, raking his nails down Levi’s strong, pale back. “ _God_ , Eren, fuck, you feel so good, so perfect, _shit_ …” Eren whimpers under him, and Levi starts stroking his cock. “You’re so close, aren’t you, my little Pup? Huh? Yeah?” he asks when Eren nods, eyes screwed shut. He keeps a grip on Eren’s hip as he wipes the sweat off his forehead, panting as he leans closer to Eren’s face. “Eren, open your eyes, please. I need you to look at me.” When Eren opens them, Levi cups his chin, looking at him as he slows down to barely moving. “You know I love you, right, Eren?” He presses a finger to Eren’s lips as his eyes widen, looking like he’s about to speak. “I know I don’t say it as much as you do, because I get scared or whatever, but I really do love you. I love you so much, you’re so important to me. You know how to make me happy and feel good and worthwhile and important and feel better about myself, and I can only hope that I make you feel good, too.” Tears well in Eren’s eyes, and Levi speeds up his thrusts minutely, kissing above Eren’s heartbeat, clutching his hands tighter and fighting to keep his voice from breaking. “I love you, I love you, I love so much, I- love- you-” he stutters out, feeling Eren clench around him as his nails dig into his back, coming with a quiet little sob. Levi groans, speeding up until he releases inside Eren with a loud grunt, shutting his eyes as he rests his forehead against Eren’s chest. He can feel Eren’s rapid heartbeat and the ragged rise and fall of his chest. Grunting, he looks up at his boyfriend, who is hiding his face with his hands, and Levi pulls out, both of them groaning. Levi takes a couple of breaths, then crawls up to place his hands gently over Eren’s, pulling them off his face carefully, only to have Eren turn and press his own face into the pillows. “Eren? Are you okay?” he asks, chest aching at the tear tracks that glisten on Eren’s cheek, pressing his forehead to Eren’s shoulder. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t.” Eren says, turning his head to silence Levi with a hard kiss, eyes burning when he pulls back to look at Levi. “Don’t apologise, Levi. I know you love me, and you make me so, _so_ happy, okay?” Eren stares hard at Levi until he nods and turns his head to the side, and Eren drops down to pull Levi into his arms tightly. “Thank you, Levi,” he whispers quietly, stroking his hair and pressing a kiss to it. Levi blinks back his own tears, squirming in Eren’s arms.

“We’re disgusting,” he grumbles. “Need to go shower.” He shoots up a glare at Eren when he whines, pouting down at Levi. “No, Eren, come on. We'll cuddle after we get cleaned, okay?” Eren only sticks his bottom lip out further for dramatic effect, then concedes with a sigh, releasing Levi and letting him wipe the cum off his chest with a tissue. Levi throws the condom away before he lifts Eren up, wrapping the brunet’s legs around his waist as he walks to the bathroom. They both shiver under the hot water, kissing each other sweetly as they wash each other. When they both finish up, Levi dries the both of them off, and carries Eren back to the bedroom. He takes the old blanket off and puts a new one on, then straightens up the room. They snuggle under the blankets together after dressing, looking at each other as they stroke each other’s hair and cheeks until they both fall asleep.

                                            

* * *

 

 

Mikasa knocks on the door the next morning, poking her head in when she gets no response. Both Levi and Eren are sleeping soundly, and Mikasa watches them for a moment, a fond smile gracing her features before she steps back to close the door. Levi stirs, peeking his head up from the pillow as he blinks blearily at the figure in the door. “’Kasa?” he asks gruffly, and she pokes her head back in.

“Morning. Sorry to wake you,” she apologises, Levi shaking his head with a small yawn.

“’s okay. Have to get up and piss soon, anyways,” he explains, sitting up and rubbing his palm into his eyes as Eren nuzzles closer into him. “If this clingy bastard will let me,” he says, Mikasa chuckling.

“I was coming to check if you two wanted to go for a run, but I take it the answer is no,” she says as she sits on the edge of the bed next to Misty.

“Yeah, this lug doesn't seem like he’s getting up or letting go. We can go work out later, though,” Levi says, starting when Eren presses his face into his hips.

“You guys are too loud,” he grumbles sleepily. They giggle, Mikasa pointing to a light mark on Eren’s neck.

“That one’s new,” she says, glancing at Levi with a sly smile as he smirks at her, Eren blindly batting her hand away with a growl.

“Go _away_ ,” he whines, Levi stroking his hair as he and Mikasa share a giggle, kissing his head once Mikasa leaves. “You two are mean,” he pouts, tugging on Levi’s shirt as he attempts to step out. “No, come back, where you are you going? Let’s keep sleeping in,” he protests, peeking out through tousled bangs as Levi shushes him.

“Calm down, just going to piss. I'll be back.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, already asleep again when Levi returns, nuzzling into his embrace.

                                                 

* * *

 

 

When they do wake up and eat breakfast with everyone else, Carla asks if everyone is up to go shopping later on in the day after the kids return from the gym, and everyone agrees. They all manage to find something for themselves and some Christmas gifts for friends, family members and pets, all without getting injured (though they are tired when they get home, everyone eating a lunch and relaxing in the living room with tea).

At three o'clock, just as Eren, Levi and Mikasa finish a campaign in Left 4 Dead 2, the lights flicker out, each of them blinking in surprise before looking at each other. “Power outage, probably,” Mikasa mutters, shrugging herself off the couch as Eren nods. “Not too uncommon in the neighbourhood. Some branch usually comes down on the power line at least once each winter.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember you guys telling me about that once,” Levi says, stretching his arms as he stands up, each of them trudging up the stairs. “How long does it usually last?”

“Couple of hours,” Eren replies, looking out the glass door leading to the back porch as he takes the flashlights his father is already gathering from the laundry room, handing one to Levi and Mikasa. “Kinda cloudy out, but we still don’t need these yet.”

“We might by the time the power comes back on,” Grisha reminds him.

“Nothing will go bad in the fridge, right, Dad?” Eren asks, and Grisha shakes his head, walking towards the stairs. “No, everything will be fine in there.”

“My question is, what are we going to do for the next- however long it takes to get the electricity back up,” Levi says, petting Coco’s head absentmindedly as the dog pads over to him. “Your mom already took her out for a walk, so-”

“We could go out somewhere,” Mikasa suggests, shrugging at Levi’s scowl. “Or not.”

“Board games,” Eren says quietly, earning curious glances from the two as he looks up with a gleam in his eyes. “We could play board games!”

“That’s… not bad, actually,” Levi says, ruffling Eren’s hair. “What do you all have?”

“Uh- Battleship, Clue, chess, checkers, tic-tac toe, Parcheesi, cards, Yahtzee, Monopoly, Life, Trivial Pursuit, Trouble- that kind of stuff,” Mikasa explains, counting off on her fingers.

“Eugh, not Monopoly- something that all five of us could play, preferably,” Eren says. “Kinda in the mood for Life, though, that one is fun. Haven't played it in a while, either.”

“I’ll go get it then, you go round up Mom and Dad,” Mikasa says, retreating into the laundry room to look for the game. Levi shivers, slinking Eren’s arm around him, the cold already starting to sink into his bones. Eren looks down in surprise, kissing his head.

“Cold?”

“Yeah. Heat’s not going to be on, so we're all going to freeze our asses off if we don’t layer up.”

“I actually think my parents are taking care of that now,” Eren says, shrugging his jacket off and draping it around Levi’s shoulders, cocking an eyebrow at the look he receives. “What? I'm not cold yet, and I've got more. Besides, it looks good on you,” he says with a grin, zipping it up as Levi rolls his eyes.

“Whatever.”

                                              

* * *

 

 

After they all play Life (which Carla wins) and clean up, Mikasa walks over to a bookshelf, grinning as she pulls out a photo album. “Hey, Eren, remember this?” she calls out, holding it up for everyone to see.

“Oh, no, which- which one is that?” he asks, blanching next to an amused Levi.

“High school,” she replies, setting it down on the floor as Levi and Carla lean over to peer at the first page, Levi tugging Eren back down as he tries to break away.

“Leggo, I don't wanna see these again,” he whines, Levi only sitting in his lap to keep him still, looking at him with a little smirk.

“But _I_ want to see these again,” he says, and Eren pouts, sitting his chin on Levi’s shoulder.

“Oh, look, there’s your first day of school pictures!” Carla exclaims, pointing at a picture of a smaller, grumpy Eren and a bored looking Mikasa.

“Ew,” Eren scowls when they flip the next page to a picture of him after a cross country meet. “I was so small back then.” They all laugh at the next picture, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren all dressed up for homecoming.

“We were _all_ tiny back then,” Mikasa says, snapping a picture to send to their friend.

“And annoying little shi- dorks,” Eren corrects himself with a warning glance from Carla, chuckling at Mikasa’s raised eyebrows. “Well, I was the real dork, I guess.”

“Which surprises nobody,” Levi remarks, smirking when Eren pinches him playfully. He falls silent at the next page, carefully studying the picture of Eren with his arm draped awkwardly around a girl, feeling Eren scowl behind him.

“Second girlfriend,” he says. Levi knows which one he’s referring to, the one he lost his virginity to. “That was an awkward one, she was- kinda jealous, really.”

“Wasn't she a volleyball player?” Grisha remarks, and Eren nods his head.

“Yeah, we were in the same English class. First one where I had to break up. I would have done it anyways even if she wasn't jealous, it just didn't feel special.”

“I remember you feeling kinda bad about breaking up with her, but it was good you did,” Mikasa remarks. “She was kind of a bitch to you, honestly.”

“Yeah. She threw a fit when I started going out with my first boyfriend sophomore year.”

“Didn't she call you some really nasty stuff?” Levi asks, stroking his thumb over Eren’s hand.

“Oh, yeah, she did- ‘slut’, ‘bi whore’, ‘fag’, etc,” Eren says with a little laugh. “Nobody really liked her- she was one of the few homophobic people in the school nobody listened to, and even if I was annoying and irritable, people liked me better.”

“She got pregnant senior year of high school and had to drop out,” Mikasa recalls, flipping to the next pages. They all reminisce over the photos of family vacations, sporting events, dances (Eren falling silent as he looks at the picture of him and his second boyfriend from junior year, the first guy he’d slept with, and who had cheated on him), and graduation (Carla looking healthy, in remission for a year at that point). When they've finished that one, they look through the middle school one (featuring Eren’s first girlfriend), then elementary school (where Mikasa first appears, slowly adjusting to her new family as Carla looks tired from the start of chemo), then Eren’s early years.

“God, I was a tyrant,” Eren says, pursing his lips at a picture of his toddler version glaring at the camera in the middle of a Christmas party. “How did you two handle me?” he asks, looking at his parents. Carla smiles.

“Well, while you could be quite the little hell-raiser- which the home videos could prove better- you could also be very sweet,” she explains, flipping the page to reveal a picture of toddler Eren and Armin colouring, Eren helping Grisha with the laundry, Eren kissing Carla’s forehead, looking sleepy at bedtime, and petting a cat curiously.

“Mhm, yeah, I guess. But I don’t know how well I’d do if I had to raise a kid with my irritable traits.” Levi stays silent, curling forward a bit. While he and Eren have briefly talked about their thoughts on marriage and kids before, he knows Eren would like to consider both one day- which unsettles Levi, to say the least. He’s also reminded of the lack of pictures back at his foster parent’s place, especially his early years, and Levi forces himself to think of something else before that train of thought can take him somewhere unsatisfactory. What matters now is that he’s with Eren, and they’re both safe and happy, even if they are freezing their asses off. Fortunately, the electricity kicks back on, and everybody breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank _god_ ,” Eren exclaims, flicking off his flashlight and rubbing his hands. “Let’s eat and drink something warm.”

                          

* * *

 

 

That night, when Levi can't fall asleep, he quietly climbs out of bed, grabbing his slippers, cigarettes, lighter and a jacket. He slowly creeps out Eren’s bedroom, down the steps, and out to the balcony, finishing his second cigarette when the door creaks open behind him with Eren’s head poking out.

“Thought you'd be out here,” he says with a yawn, shivering and drawing his jacket closer as he steps out, looking at Levi before he shuts the door. “Is it okay if I’m out here?” he asks. Levi nods, the smoke curling out of his open lips.

“I don’t mind. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nah,” Eren says, snatching the cigarette out of Levi’s hands to take a draw, smirking as Levi shoves the box and lighter in his hands grumpily. “Woke up to piss, saw you weren’t in bed. Came downstairs to get a drink of water, saw you were out here,” he explains, lighting his own cigarette, holding in the burning air before letting his head fall back, exhaling into the cold air with closed eyes. Levi grunts beside him, eyes absentmindedly scanning the night sky as he smokes. Eren watches the way his fingers lift the cigarette, his lips parting and his nostrils flaring as he breathes smoke out through them. Levi’s chest rise and falls in a steady rhythm, with the moonlight casting its light over the snow that illuminates Levi’s face when he drags on the cigarette. The glow of the burning end of the cigarette is the only harsh contrast against the moon, but it’s luminescence is short lived as Levi pulls away from the cigarette and his bangs fall in his eyes. His piercings catch what little light the moon offers, and Eren can’t help but admire, again, how beautiful Levi really is. Levi grinds out his cigarette when he smokes down to the filter, looking over at Eren as he lights a third one.

“What are you staring at, stranger?” he asks, lighting the new cigarette Eren has between his lips as the brunet grinds out his old one.

“You're beautiful in the moonlight,” he simply says. They stare at each other, Levi watching Eren this time, fingers itching to trace over his lips as he watches the smoke leave them. “Remember when you taught me how to smoke?” he asks, Levi slowly nodding as he comes out of his reverie.

“How could I forget?” He remembers how he had been fascinated watching the smoke leave Eren’s lips on that night a few days before summer break of Eren’s freshman year, looking away as he pushed back those budding feelings and blossoming curiosities. Levi fondly recalls thoughts of ‘does this feel like more than friendship?’, of fear coiling deep in his gut at the unfamiliar. He remembers, how when Eren had called him one day during the summer, bored and looking for someone to talk to, he had been smoking, and how Levi’s heart had stilled at the sound of smoke leaving his lips. He remembers their first kiss, their first kiss after Levi had been smoking, their first kiss where they had been smoking together. As if he can read his mind, Eren’s hand curls tentatively into his hair, and Levi is brought back to look into his eyes, closing them as they inch closer together. Their lips meet and open as Levi inhales the smoke Eren breathes into his mouth, gently sliding his tongue along Eren’s with a hum as he threads his own hand through brown locks. When they break away, they stay with their foreheads pressed together, looking into each other’s eyes as their cigarettes burn out on the snow covered railing.

“We go back home tomorrow,” Eren says, Levi nodding. “Can I ride back with you? Stay the night with you?”

“You don't even have to ask,” Levi responds, Eren smiling into their kiss.

                                       

* * *

 

 

The next afternoon, after Armin’s dropped off by his grandfather, packing his luggage alongside Mikasa’s in her car, Carla and Grisha distributing leftovers between the kids to take back with them, and Misty packed into her kitty crate (after playing with some catnip), everyone exchanges their goodbyes.

“Thank you for having me again, Carla, Grisha,” Levi says during a hug.

“Anytime, Levi, we're so glad you could come. Keep up the good work in school- hopefully we’ll see you again soon. Maybe Christmas?” Carla asks. Levi nods slowly.

“I’ll most likely have nothing else to do, so yeah, probably.” Carla smiles a little sadly, giving him one last hug before she hugs Armin and her children, telling them to eat, sleep, keep up the good work, keep in touch, and she'll see them for Christmas.

As everyone piles into their respective cars, Grisha calls out, “Be careful. Call us when you get back.”

“We will,” everyone calls out, waving to the adults as they drive off, rolling up their windows once they're out of sight.

Eren’s smile fades a bit as they pull out of his neighbourhood and Levi notices, reaching over to hold his hand. Eren looks down, then leans over to kiss his cheek, smiling gently.

“I’m glad you could spend Thanksgiving with us,” he says, Levi nodding as he steers.

“Me too,” he says, glancing at Eren before looking back to the road. “Feel free to sleep, read, listen to music or whatever. We should get home in about four hours.”


End file.
